An Adventure of a Lifetime
by Mistpool101
Summary: On December 10, they never knew that all of their lives were about to change forever... *All characters belong to their respective authors! I only own Casey, Will, Katie, Ryan, Sam, Leia, April, and Gabe!*
1. Introduction

Since this is a multi-fandom fanfiction story, I would like to give you some background on the characters.

*NOTE: ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHORS!*

Harry Potter Fandom

 **Harry Potter -** sixteen year old wizard who happens to be "The Chosen One." Survived the killing curse from Voldemort when he was a year old. Voldemort killed his parents, leaving him to be raised by his aunt and uncle. Black hair, green eyes, lightning bolt shaped scar on forehead, glasses.

 **Hermione Granger -** sixteen year old witch who is one of Harry's best friends. Smartest witch of her year. Bushy brown hair with brown eyes. Muggle-born.

 **Ron Weasley -** sixteen year old wizard who is one of Harry's best friends. His family is pure-blood but poor, and one of the nicest families you'll ever meet. Red hair and blue eyes, tall.

 **George Weasley** \- eighteen year old wizard who is Ron's older brother. Red hair, blue eyes, tall, Fred's identical twin brother. Always up to mischief.

 **Fred Weasley** \- eighteen year old wizard who is Ron's older brother. Red hair, blue eyes, tall, George's identical twin brother. Always up to mischief along with his twin.

Divergent Trilogy

 **Tris Prior -** from Dauntless, formerly of Abnegation, orphan, sixteen years old. Very brave, Divergent, girlfriend of Tobias "Four" Eaton. Close friend of Uriah, Will, and Christina. Blonde hair, hazel eyes. Dark brown hair, brown eyes.

 **Tobias "Four" Eaton -** from Dauntless, formerly of Abnegation, eighteen years old, brave. Boyfriend of Tris Prior.

 **Christina -** from Dauntless, formerly of Candor, sixteen years old, dark brown hair, brown eyes. Will's girlfriend.

 **Will -** from Dauntless, formerly of Erudite, sixteen years old, Christina's boyfriend. Dark brown hair, brown eyes.

 **Uriah Pedrad -** sixteen years old, from Dauntless, dark skin, dark eyes, dark hair.

The Hunger Games

 **Katniss Everdeen -** from District 12, very brave, the Mockingjay, sixteen years old. Peeta's girlfriend. Brown hair, brown eyes.

 **Peeta Mellark -** from District 12, very kind. Katniss' boyfriend. Blonde hair, blue eyes.

 **Haymitch Abernathy -** forty year old man, Katniss and Peeta's mentor, blonde hair, blue eyes, alcoholic.

 **Gale Hawthorne -** from District 12, Katniss' close friend. Eighteen years old, brown hair, brown eyes.

The Maze Runner

 **Thomas -** Subject A2, part of WICKED's tests. Sixteen years old, brown hair, brown eyes, Teresa's boyfriend. Best friends with Newt, Minho, Chuck, and Frypan. Can speak telepathically with Teresa.

 **Newt -** Subject A8, part of WICKED's tests. 16-17 years old, blonde hair, brown eyes. Has a slight limp, is British, best friends with Thomas, Minho, Chuck, and Frypan.

 **Minho -** Subject A10, part of WICKED's tests, 17 years old, Asian, dark hair, brown eyes, funny, good at running. Best friends with Thomas, Newt, Chuck, and Frypan.

 **Teresa -** Subject A1, part of WICKED's tests, 17 years old, long dark hair, blue eyes. Thomas' girlfriend, best friends with Newt, Thomas, Chuck, Minho and Frypan. Can speak telepathically with Thomas.

 **Chuck -** Part of WICKED's tests, 12-13 years old, curly brown hair, brown eyes. Best friends with Thomas, Newt, Minho, Teresa, and Frypan.

 **Siggy "Frypan" -** Part of WICKED's tests, 16-17 years old, African American, LOVES cooking, best friends with Thomas, Newt, Minho, Teresa, and Chuck.

 **Alby -** Part of WICKED's tests, 17-18 years old, African American, stern leader, friends with Newt.

 **Gally -** Part of WICKED's tests, 15-16 years old, light brown hair, brown eyes, good at building things. Does not get along with Chuck and Thomas.

Maximum Ride

 **Maximum "Max" Ride -** 14 years old, created at a Itexicon facility called the School. Has wings and the ability to fly like the rest of her friends. Is a Avian-Human hybrid. Is Fang's girlfriend. Blonde hair, brown eyes.

 **Fang -** 14 years old, is an Avian-Human hybrid. Is Max's boyfriend. Dark hair and eyes.

 **Iggy -** 14 years old, is an Avian-Human hybrid. Blind due to an experiment done on him by scientists at the School. Dark hair and eyes.

 **Nudge -** 11 years old, is an Avian-Human hybrid. Loves to talk. African American.

 **Gazzy -** 8 years old, biological brother of Angel, loves explosives and has a knack for trouble. Blonde hair, blue eyes.

 **Angel -** 6 years old, Gazzy's biological sister, can read minds, send thoughts, breathe underwater, talk to fish, and see the future. Blonde hair, blue eyes.

Lab Rats

 **Adam Davenport -** 19 years old, bionic powers including super-strength and heat vision. Loves picking on his younger brother, Chase.

 **Bree Davenport -** 18 years old, bionic powers include super-speed. Loves her brothers, but is often annoyed by them.

 **Chase Davenport -** 17 years old, bionic powers include super-intelligence and laser-bow.

 **Leo Dooley -** 16 years , Bree, and Chase's younger step-brother. Has bionics in his right arm and left leg.

 **Daniel Davenport -** 13 years old. Adam, Bree, and Chase's younger brother. Has the bionic ability of bionic replication.

Total Characters: 33

Chapter 1 will be up soon!

~Misty


	2. Chapter 1 - Where Are We?

**Third person POV**

 ***Harry Potter***

One second they were in the Transfiguration classroom learning about Animagi, the next they were in a dark plain room with no windows. Harry could make out three people with red hair glistening in the light.

"Hermione? Ron? Are you here?" he asked cautiously.

"Harry! Is that you?" Hermione's voice drifted. Everybody jumped as the lights flickered on. Once he had recovered, Harry looked around at all the people. He saw Hermione, her brown hair bushy and brown eyes alert. He saw Ron, his fiery red hair sticking up and his blue eyes confused. He also saw Fred and George standing on the far end of the dark room.

The room had dark brown walls that were plain and empty. There was a door closest to the twins.

Fred flung open the door and walked out much to Hermione's chagrin.

"We don't know what's out there!" she called after him. All five of them raised their wands in defense. They walked down a long, narrow hallway to a...cafeteria?

Whatever it was, it was a large room with several tables. They cautiously sat down and relaxed.

"So, why do you think we're here?" Hermione asked.

"Come on, Hermione, we can figure that out later, they have food!" Ron yelled over by the cafeteria lines. He was raiding the cafeteria supplies.

"Ronald Weasley! You better not be doing what I think you're doing!" Hermione yelled, jumping up from the table and stomping over to Ron.

"Chill out, I am just getting us some food. Who knows how long we're going to be here," Ron replied. Harry suddenly noticed that the twins were eerily quiet.

"Why are you guys so quiet?" he asked them.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps towards his right. A group of about eight kids came in and stopped when they saw them.

"Are they Muggles?" Ron asked.

"What the hell is a Muggle?" an Asian boy asked. "Because..." The boy's words were drowned out by other murmuring. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, and George exchanged looks.

"ALL YOU SHANKS SHUT UP!" shouted a dark-skinned boy with short cropped hair. He looked rather intimidating. He turned to face the five wizards. "Who are you?" he asked in a deep voice.

Hermione stepped forward. "My name is Hermione Granger, and these are my friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley. Yes, the last three are related. Also, a muggle is a person with no magical abilities. Also, we're all wizards. Now, who are you and are you going to hurt us?" The dark-skinned boy cleared his throat.

"My name's Alby. I am the leader of the Gladers. We've been experimented on by a group called WICKED, who put us in a maze. They erased our memories, too. Apparently, the world we come from is a world that was infected by the Flare, which took out nearly 100% of the human population. None of us are infected, though."

"We come from a wizarding world where Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, killed my parents when I was a baby and has tried to kill me multiple times. He's back in power now and wants to kill all Muggle-borns, which are people who are magical but have non-magical parents. Hermione's an example." Harry said. "Do you guys want to sit down?" he asked hesitantly, unsure of what to do.

"As long as you put those sticks - "

"Wands," Ron corrected.

"Right, as long as you put your wands away," Alby said. The group of kids sat down at the table with Fred and George.

"Hey, how's it going?" Fred greeted. All the kids looked at him weirdly.

"Yes! See, Minho, I told you!" A tall, muscular blonde-haired boy leaped up, pointing towards the Asian boy. The blonde-haired boy had hair that came down over his shoulders and a square jaw. He also had an British accent. "You said I was the only one who had this accent, but guess what? I am not."

"Okay, fine, fine. You got me," Minho raised his arms in surrender. "Just like how I got you in a head-lock!" Minho then preceded to put the British boy in a head-lock, much to his (Newt) annoyance.

"Hey, hey, hey! Break it up!" Alby managed to separate them.

"How about we do an introduction?" A tall, dark-skinned boy suggested.

"Great idea," Alby and Hermione said in unison.

"You shanks already know who I am, that's Newt" - he gestured towards the boy with blonde hair and the British accent. "That's Thomas, Chuck, Teresa, Gally, Frypan, and Minho."

"Frypan? What kind of name is that?" Ron whispered to Hermione, earning him a slap on the arm.

Thomas was a sixteen year old boy with sandy-brown hair. Chuck was probably around twelve or thirteen and was a short, pudgy kid with curly brown hair. Teresa was a very beautiful girl with blue eyes and dark hair and was around sixteen. Gally... did not look very friendly. He was a tall and skinny boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Frypan was tall with dark skin and a full beard. Minho was an Asian boy with strong arms and short black hair.

The Gladers slowly made their way to the table. Fred and George nodded at them, and everybody sat down in somewhat awkward silence.

"So where are you from?" Alby asked - more like demanded.

"My name's Harry, as you know, and we come from a world - well, Hermione can probably explain it better than I can," Harry said, and turned towards Hermione. She nodded and continued.

"We come from a world where wizards exist - do you guys know what wizards are? Have you ever heard of fairy tales or anything?"

"No. We had our memories erased before we were put in the Maze. Continue," Newt answered.

"We can use magic, such as this. _Lumos,"_ Hermione muttered, and a light appeared at the top of her wand. "We're taught magic in a school called Hogwarts. It's located in Scotland. Do you know where that is?" she asked. The Gladers shook their heads, and Hermione continued. "Nox," she whispered and the light disappeared. "There's a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. When he was younger, he made Horcruxes, which basically means he split his soul so he'd be harder to kill. He started killing Muggles, who are non-magical people. Now he's trying to eliminate Muggle-borns, who are witches or wizards who have non-magical parents, like me. People like Voldemort believe that only pure-blooded students should be able to learn magic. Albus Dumbledore, who is headmaster of Hogwarts, created the Order of the Phoenix to fight against Lord Voldemort and his followers, called Death Eaters. Lily and James Potter were apart of the group. They were Harry's parents. Sybil Trelawny, who is the Divination professor at Hogwarts, gave Albus Dumbledore a prophecy in the early 1980's. It referred to a boy who would be born at the end of July in 1980 who had the power to defeat Voldemort. Voldemort took that as meaning Harry Potter, so on October 31, 1981, he came to Godric's Hollow and killed Lily and James. He tried to kill Harry, who was only a year old, but the Killing Curse rebounded and hit Voldemort instead. Harry's the only person who has ever survived the Killing Curse. Now Voldemort managed to find a way to rebirth himself, and he's taken over the Ministry of Magic. That brings us up to today."

"Holy shuck," Minho said. He was the first to speak. "I am sorry he killed your parents." Harry nodded in response.

"What's the Maze?" Ron asked.

"Oh, so we come from a world where there were sun flares that took out nearly 100% of the world's population, and turned everybody in Cranks, or basically a cross between a zombie and an animal. We come from a facility called WICKED, or World In Catastrophe Killzone Experiment Department. They ran experiments on us because we're immune to the Flare, which is the virus that slowly takes your insanity and turns you into a Crank. WICKED put us in this Maze, and the maze would change every night, and we tried to get out of there for two years. We still haven't found a way out. And then we ended up here," Newt explained.

"That's awful," Hermione said solemnly. Ron's stomach growled loudly.

"Sorry, I am just really hungry," he said. The Gladers looked at each other.

"There's a kitchen over there, so I can make some food," Frypan said, standing up. The wizards nodded, and Frypan opened the door to the kitchens.

"How do you think we got here?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea. I hope the other Gladers are doing okay," Alby answered.

"There are more of you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, there's at least fifty boys. Teresa's the only girl," Newt replied, looking surprised.

"Wow," Ron said.

"How many people are at Hogwarts?" Teresa asked.

"Too many to count," George groaned. "Hogwarts is an enormous school."

The group continued talking for about forty-five minutes when they heard footsteps from one of the three hallways. A group of five people emerged, all teenagers, holding guns.

"Who are you?" the tallest male boomed. He had short blond hair and dark blue eyes and toned skin along with a fit physique. He looked to be around six feet tall. He also looked very intimidating. Alby bravely stepped up, and the male pointed his gun at Alby.

"My name's Alby. I am the leader of the Gladers. We'll tell you who we are once you tell us who you are," he said loudly and clearly. Newt stepped up next to Alby along with Gally. Behind tallest male stood a small female with blonde hair and brown eyes. She, too, held a gun along with the other four. The other female had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. The second male, like the second female, had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The third male had dark skin with dark brown eyes and hair. They looked like they were in their late teens.

"We're not going to hurt you," Hermione said, raising her hands up in surrender. "Did you suddenly end up here as well?" The first male turned to the others and spoke briefly.

"My name's Four," the first male boomed, still pointing the gun at the Gladers. He cautiously approached the table and slowly set the gun down. He beckoned for the others to follow. "Now who are you?" he asked again.

"My name's Alby. This is Newt, my second-in-command. The others are Thomas, Frypan, Teresa, Minho, Chuck, and Gally. Frypan's in the kitchen cooking..." Alby again explained the Gladers' story to the newcomers. They sat down and remained expressionless. When he finished, the small female spoke up.

"My name's Tris. This is Four -" she gestured to the tall, intimidating male. Christina was the other female, Will was the second male with brown hair and brown eyes, while Uriah was the third male with dark skin. Tris, Christina, Will, and Uriah were all sixteen years old, while Four was eighteen.

"Four, that's a strange name," Minho snickered. Newt glared at him, while Four got up and also glared at Minho threateningly. "Never mind, never mind," he said hurriedly.

"Anyway, we come from a world where there's five factions: Abnegation, Dauntless, Erudite, Amity, and Candor. When you're sixteen years old, you go through an Aptitude test, which helps you decide which faction to pick. Typically, each person gets one or two factions. However, if you get three, you're considered Divergent, which means your brain goes in several different directions and the faction leaders can't control you with serums. Each faction represents something different: Abnegation represents selfishness, Dauntless represents bravery, Erudite represents intelligence, Amity represents kindness, and Candor represents honesty. All of us are apart of Dauntless. However, the leader of Erudite, Jeanine Matthews, is trying to kill every person who is Divergent. Dauntless was also a part of this, so we had to flee. That about brings us up to today," Tris continued.

"Why did you have to flee?" Teresa asked.

"Tris and Uriah are Divergent, so we had to flee for their safety," Christina answered. Teresa nodded in understanding. Will turned towards Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"What about you guys? Where do you come from?" he asked. The others turned towards him, too, with a curious and a distrusting look in their eyes.

Harry explained the wizards' story again, and Four snickered.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that kind of stuff exists?" He turned towards the Gladers. "How do you believe that?"

"I think you should remember a few points. 1) we had our memories erased when we were young, and 2) we didn't have a childhood because we were a part of a bunch of experiments. And they've shown proof that they're wizards," Alby snapped.

"I'll prove it to you," Ron said. " _Wingardium Leviosa."_ The table behind the group of teenagers lifted about five feet in the air. Ron gently guided the table back down.

"Okay, you're wizards," Uriah said, and turned towards the Gladers. "What about you people? Where are you from?"

Newt explained the story about WICKED and the maze while Alby went to check on Frypan with the food.

"So, this WICKED group locked you guys up, erased your memories and put you into this Maze that changed every night filled with Grievers that killed people?" Tris asked, sounding skeptical.

"What happens if you get stung by a Griever?" Christina asked.

"You'd go through a process called the Changing, where you'd gain some of your memories back, but most of them are fleeting and they're also horrible. The Changing is a very painful state of unconsciousness. Once and if a person wakes up from the Changing, they may go insane. We had a Glader named Ben who tried to murder Thomas after he woke up. The Changing happens if you're given the antidote, but if you're not given the antidote, you'd die," Newt explained.

"That sounds horrible," Four said. "That sounds worse than our world. And our world is really messed up."

...

They spent about half an hour talking among themselves. Tris had punched Minho when he tried to hit on her, and Four took a very strong disliking to Minho. About fifteen more minutes had passed when another group arrived. That group consisted of four people, three teenagers and a forty year old man. The only girl, who was named Katniss, was a a pretty girl with olive skin, long dark brown hair, and gray eyes. The boy with blond hair was named Peeta, who had blue eyes and was Katniss' boyfriend. Gale, the third teenager, had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He, like Katniss, was tough, brave, and intimidating. Tris and Katniss clicked right away. Peeta was more kind. The man, Haymitch, had blond hair and gray eyes. He was also an alcoholic.

Peeta was in the middle of explaining Panem to them. "There are thirteen Districts and the Capitol. District 1 is one of most wealthy districts, along with 2 and 4. District 1 produces luxury items, District 2 produced masonry, later weaponry, and District 3 produces technology. District 4 is known for fishing, District 5 produces electrical power, and District 6 is in charge of transportation. District 7 is in charge of lumber, District 8 produces textiles, District 9 is in charge of grain, and District 10 produces livestock. District 11 is in charge of agriculture, and District 12 is in charge of coal mining. We're from District 12, and it's one of poorest districts in Panem. District 13 was thought to have been destroyed by the Capitol after the First Rebellion. The Capitol is where the nation's most powerful and wealthy people live. All of the stuff the Districts produce goes directly to the Capitol in exchange that the Capitol doesn't bomb your district. Every year, the Capitol hosts the Hunger Games, where one boy and one girl between the ages of 12-18 are selected from each District to basically kill each other. There can only be one victor, and the victor is allowed to live out the rest of their days in peace in their district. The event is televised as mandatory viewing for all citizens, and is a way to remind the Districts that they are at total mercy of the Capitol. It's a punishment to the Districts for District 13's rebellion."

"That's horrific! And barbaric!" Hermione cried, looking stunned.

"And we thought we had it bad," Tris said truthfully.

"Hopefully, we in some kind of sanctuary kind of thing," Newt said. "I am really very sorry you had to go through that." Katniss and Peeta nodded.

"Okay," Alby said, walking back out. "Frypan's almost finished cooking the food." He noticed the new arrivals. "And we got new people. I'll go tell him that we have four more people. I'll send Minho." Minho stood up and walked a couple of feet away and yelled. "Hey, Frypan, we've got four new people!" There was a clatter of pans as everyone envisioned the cook jumping in surprise.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?!" Frypan yelled angrily. Minho snickered and sat back down. Alby rolled his eyes in exasperation while Chuck laughed. Chuck slowly crept up on Gally, and put his hands on Gally's shoulders.

"Aah!" Gally cried. He jumped up and spun around while Chuck began running. "You little slinthead! Get back here!" he yelled, clearly very angry.

"Gally! Calm down!" Newt yelled. He got up and stepped in front of Gally, and poor Newt got shoved out of the way. Newt jumped on Gally's back, and Gally continued running with an unsuccessful Newt clinging on his back for dear life.

"Really?!" Alby yelled. Minho, Thomas, and Chuck laughed. Four, Tris, Katniss, Gale, Haymitch, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry looked very amused, while Hermione and Peeta looked concerned. Hermione walked over to Alby.

"Does this happen often?" Hermione asked.

"Something like this happens every day," Alby sighed. Fred and George ran over to Gally and Newt and attempted to get involved by trying to climb onto Newt.

"Get off of me!" Newt yelled. Fred, George, Newt, and Gally fell to the ground, and Newt immediately tried to pin Gally down, but failed. Fred and George leaped at Gally, and tackled him, and Gally roughly shoved them off.

"You bloody slinthead!" Newt shouted angrily. Gally looked incredulous, and opened his mouth to speak. "Slim it, Gally!"

Gally grumbled and stomped back to his seat at the table. Newt walked over to Fred and George.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"Never better," the twins replied in unison.

"Ok-ay," Newt replied, giving them a weird look. He walked towards Ron. "Is that normal?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's the usual. It would be weird if they _weren't_ acting like that," Ron replied, sighing. Newt nodded and went back to his seat. The four groups continued chatting amongst themselves.

...

About fifteen minutes later, another (and the last) group of kids arrived. They were a group of six kids; the three oldest were teenagers, probably about fourteen years old. The first was a girl named Max, who had shoulder-length blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a tank-top to expose scars on her shoulder blades, black leggings, and combat boots. The next was a boy named Fang, who had brown hair and dark eyes; the third teenager was named Iggy, who also had dark hair and eyes. He was a little taller than Fang was, and he was blind due to experiments. The other three were just kids. Nudge was eleven years old, and was African-American. She had dark hair and eyes. The second kid was named Gazzy, who was eight years old. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, like his sister Angel. Angel was the last one. She was only six years old. Quickly, the other groups found out that Nudge loved to talk, Max was very protective, Gazzy loved explosives, and Angel could read minds, which freaked everybody out. Oh, and they could all fly.

"We were created at a facility called the School. We can fly, and we're half bird/half human. The people used to keep us in dog crates. It was awful, but eventually we managed to escape and we lived at a house in the woods. Then we ended up here," Iggy explained.

"How do you see if you're blind?" Chuck asked.

"My other senses are sharper," Iggy replied, looking directly at Chuck.

"Alright, the food's ready!" Frypan yelled, bringing out chicken platters. "Why didn't anybody tell me we had more people?! Now I have to go make more chicken!" he exclaimed, exasperated, and turned back to the kitchen.

"Frypan, wait!" Minho called. He ran up to the pissed off cook. "You forgot to give us the chicken," Minho said. Frypan rolled his eyes and stomped back to the kitchen.

After about twenty minutes, everybody tucked in to a delicious chicken dinner.

"This is almost as good as the food at Hogwarts!" Ron exclaimed, surprised. He and Minho stuffed their mouths.

"Honestly, do you people have _any_ manners?" Hermione snapped, exasperated. She kicked Ron. "Minho, don't stuff your mouth with food, that's disgusting!"

"Okay, _Mom,"_ Minho sassed. She glared at him and kicked him too.

The twenty-eight teens/kids continued eating until they heard footsteps again.

Frypan sighed. "More people?" he exclaimed. "Don't we have enough already?" This time, a fourteen year old girl with dark blonde hair and glasses walked in. She wore jeans, sneakers, and a blue hoodie. She also carried a clipboard.

"Hi, my name's Casey. I know you're all probably wandering what you're doing here, and I don't really have an answer for that. But my team is trying to figure that out. So, uh, welcome to Reality, I guess. I've never really done this before, so this is kind of new to me."

The groups exchanged weird and apprehensive looks.

"So, here are some sleeping bags, and we will give you the tour of the place tomorrow. Oh, and Gladers, I know you're probably not going to believe, but let me stress that we _are not WICKED._ So, good-night. I don't know what you're doing here, but, as I said, we're trying to figure it out." She looked down at her checklist. "The computer program shows all of your information and we will run medical tests tomorrow to make sure all of you are healthy because we don't know if you guys just came from a battle or whatever. So, welcome to Reality. I am going to sort you into your groups, and this may be a little confusing."

Sleeping bags appeared out of nowhere in different sections of the cafeteria.

"Okay, so Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George, you guys are all from _"Harry Potter"_ and you'll be sleeping in that far corner where you guys came from," Casey directed.

The five wizards hesitantly stood up and made their way to the bottom left corner of the cafeteria.

"Maze Runner people, that includes Alby, Newt, Thomas, Teresa, Chuck, Gally, Minho, and Frypan. You'll be sleeping in the area next to Harry and his group." The Gladers stood up and exchanged confused looks. They walked over to their sleeping area and sat down.

This continued on until all five groups were seated in their designated sleeping arrangements.

"I know this doesn't make any sense right now, but try to get a good night's sleep and hopefully we'll have some answers for you in the morning." Casey then turned and walked towards the door. She turned off the lights so they were lit dimly. The light allowed them to see, but also not to bother or interfere with sleeping.

"Look, I don't trust this Casey person. But we should probably get some sleep," Alby said, crawling into his sleeping bag. The other groups nodded in agreement and settled in. After about fifteen minutes, everybody was in a dreamless, fit sleep.

...

 **World: Reality**

 **Place: Computer/Security Lab**

Casey walked in to her team's computer/security lab. She turned to see a small blond haired boy working at the computer. He turned to face her as she walked in. His name was Ryan. Another person sat monitoring a tablet, which happened to have all of the groups' vitals on there.

"How are they looking, Katie?" Casey asked the girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Their vitals are strong, and all of them are asleep. They're apprehensive and distrustful, as expected in this situation," Katie reported back. Casey nodded. Of course they would be apprehensive.

"Should we tell them how they got here?" a dark-skinned boy with short-cropped hair asked.

"Will, we can't just go in and tell them, 'hey, somebody caused some kind of inter-dimensional explosion thing that caused you to end up in Reality. Sorry about that.'" Casey snapped.

"What exactly caused this?" Katie asked, looking up.

"There was some sort of inter-dimensional explosion that transported fictional characters here. So, now everybody's worlds are in danger because the timelines could be reset and also never exist. Including ours," Ryan answered. Will looked alarmed.

"What do you mean, our world is in danger? It's reality!" he exclaimed.

"They're not supposed to be here! It'll change the dynamics of everything, it will change Reality itself, the fourth wall has been broken, people! The longer they stay here, the more damage they'll cause!" Ryan yelled, panicking.

"Okay, we'll figure this out," Casey reassured him.

"This could not only affect our world, it'll affect their worlds, too. Reality and fiction is NEVER supposed to be in the same world! The last time that happened, everything blew up and everybody died! I don't want to die in a fiery explosion! I don't want to die, period!" Ryan shouted, panicking further.

"Ryan, calm down! Whatever we do, we cannot let them know that their worlds are not real," Casey exclaimed.

"But some of them live in awful worlds, they would be so happier here," Katie said.

"They're not supposed to be here! If Reality and fictional worlds mash together, everything will be messed up! We need to get them back to their worlds NOW!" Ryan shouted. He had been awake for two days, and had drunk an infinite amount of coffee.

"Okay, how about we all get some sleep, since some of us need it," Casey said, glaring at Ryan, "And we'll reassess in the morning. How does that sound?" There was mumbled agreement between the group. Casey nodded, turned around and nodded. She walked out of the room and sighed.

What had she done to deserve this kind of catastrophe?

 **So, what do you think? Leave a comment in the reviews! That would be very much appreciated! The next chapter should be up soon! Happy Holidays!**

 **~Misty**


	3. Chapter 2: Tours, Groups & Catastrophies

**Location: Reality**

 **Casey's POV: First person**

You know that moment in the morning when you first wake up and haven't remembered reality? That moment was interrupted by Ryan barging into my room.

"Casey, are you awake? Have you come up with a plan?" he asked.

"The plan for what?" I replied.

"The fictional people!" he exclaimed. Oh, right. The characters from different fandoms arriving in Reality. I sighed.

"No, I don't know what to do. Introduce them to the facility, I guess. But do not tell them their worlds aren't real! I'll be out in about twenty minutes. Oh, and give them breakfast."

"Well, what am I supposed to give them?" Ryan cried indignantly. "Whatever's left of Will's atrocious lasagna?"

"I don't know, why don't you figure it out?" I snapped. He walked out and closed the door behind him. I sighed. So much for my relaxing morning.

TIME-SKIP: 30 MINUTES LATER

(STILL CASEY'S POV)

Everybody was asking a lot of questions, each person shouting over the last.

After about fifteen minutes of shouting, which included Alby shouting over everybody to shut up and let us talk, everybody was silent.

"Thank you," I sighed. Alby nodded. "We have some answers. We know how you guys got here. Now, you might want to sit down because you're going to get a little shock." Everybody sat down hesitantly, and eyed Ryan, who had stood up and walked over to me.

"Somehow, an inter-dimensional portal was opened up. It caused your worlds and ours to collide."

"You don't say," Gally remarked sarcastically. A couple of people snickered at his comment.

"Gally, slim it!" Alby snapped. Ryan took a deep breath to keep from yelling at the Glader.

"Anyway, we don't know how the portal was opened. Our worlds are in danger because of this. We need to get you guys back to your worlds, fast," he explained.

"What happens if we stay here?" Katniss asked.

"Then there'll be a fiery explosion and we'll all die," Ryan said. The groups exchanged looks and started laughing. Ryan looked incredulous. Then they realized that none of us were laughing.

"You were being serious, weren't you?" Ron asked awkwardly. We all nodded, and the groups lapsed into awkward silence.

"Anyway, the blast will take out everything, leaving no existence. I advise you to take this seriously. Everything is at risk here. Everything."

"How long until the explosion happens?" Tris asked. Ryan looked down at his tablet.

"Roughly about two weeks," came Ryan's response. Everybody stayed silent, processing this information.

"What's your world?" Gally asked suddenly. It caught me off-guard; Will, Katie, Ryan and I exchanged looks.

"We can't just leave them in the dark, Casey," Katie said.

"Leave us in the dark about what?" Max asked sharply.

"We owe them the truth," Will agreed. Ryan nodded in agreement.

I sighed.

"Our world is Reality. It's the real world. We are apart of a world that's normal. We are the creators and analyzers, which means that we write and create things. Some moron probably messed with something and opened some kind of portal. And by normal, I mean kids live with their families and go to school without danger. Ryan, Katie, Will, and I were the selected four to watch over fictional worlds. The old creator died about a month before we came here. So, long story short, you all are not "real," your worlds are in danger, and we have to work as a team if we want to save humanity," I explained.

"And if we don't work together?" Newt asked.

"Then everybody's doomed and we're all going to die in a fiery explosion," Ryan stated flatly. If it had been different circumstances, it would've been funny. Key word being would have. Though, Gazzy and Iggy's eyes glowed at the thought of an explosion.

"But you guys know how to fix this, right?" Fang asked. We all smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah, actually - " Ryan began.

"You guys have never done this before?!" Katniss interrupted.

"We've only been here for a year!" Will protested.

"Has this happened before in Reality's history?" Alby asked calmly.

"It happened once thousands of years ago," Katie began awkwardly.

"Well, what happened?" Thomas asked impatiently.

"Everybody died in a fiery explosion!" Ryan shouted.

"WHAT?!" everybody began talking at once, shouting.

"But we're going to figure out how to fix it!" I added hastily, trying to calm everybody down.

"How?! Because I would really like to hear your ideas!" Gally shouted.

"We're working on that! But, we're the smartest kids in Reality. We'll figure it out. Now, I am sure you're all hungry, so let's go get some food."

TIME-SKIP: 1 HOUR LATER

Casey's POV

After forty-five minutes of eating pancakes and waffles made by Frypan in our eating space, we gave the groups a tour of the facility.

"So, you guys arrived in the West Wing, where the cafeteria is. In the South Wing, we have the computer and research lab, the dorms, and the exit out of the facility. The exit is only supposed to be used in emergency and we're not supposed to leave. In the East Wing, we have the medical testing/gym; and in the North Wing, we have the lab passage/network and the meeting room," Katie explained.

"What exactly is the lab passage/network?" Peeta asked.

"Well, that is how we think we'll be able to get you guys home. It's an entry-way into fictional worlds. Unfortunately, you don't have an infinite amount of time in there. We'll have to figure out another solution, but we were thinking of sending you guys in there to get a format of each other's worlds. We'll have to figure out a more permanent solution. Ryan's working on it right now. Also, we're going to give you guys some medical tests and injections of nutrients to some of you that you may have been deprived of. We're going to take you there right now," Katie answered.

I opened the door to a large room with a few windows and exercise machines along with chairs and medical equipment.

"Okay, since all of you are not going to be able to go at once, we'll call you up by groups and the rest of you can exercise," I said. "The first group up are Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George." Tris, Four, Christina, Will, Gale, Katniss, Peeta, Minho, Thomas, Gally, Max, and Fang headed to the exercise machines like treadmills, ellipticals, etc.

I lead Harry to a chair like one where nurses draw your blood from. I looked up his profile on my tablet. It showed his picture on the left, and all of his information on the right.

"Okay, so you're sixteen, birthday is July 31, 1980, place of birth is Godric's Hollow, West Country, England, Great Britain. Has no injuries and is not deprived of any nutrients currently. But I am going to give you a shot anyways just to make sure." I rummaged in the medical supplies until I found a syringe and filled it from a vile marked "Multivitamin." I walked back over to Harry. "Okay, can you take off your jacket and lift up your shirt sleeve?" I asked. He complied. "This might hurt a little." I rubbed an anti-bacteria swab on his shoulder. I then took the syringe and injected it into his arm. He hissed in pain slightly and gritted his teeth. "You're all done," I said, smiling. He stood up and walked a few paces away. "Oh, you're not going to want to exercise for about fifteen minutes, just so you don't faint," I called after him. He nodded and walked away to one of the chairs lining the wall. Katie was taking care of Ron, while Will was handling Hermione.

"Okay, Fred, you're up." The red-haired eighteen-year-old hopped up on the table. "According to this, you're eighteen, birthday is April 1, 1978, place of birth is Great Britain, you're a pure-blood, you're human, red hair, brown eyes, no injuries at this time. I am going to give you a multi-vitamin shot like I did with Harry."

Five minutes later, we had finished with the wizards and the Gladers had been called over. Katie had taken Thomas, and Will had taken Newt. I got stuck with Minho. This was going to be great. Note the sarcasm.

"So, you're a human, you're eighteen, and you're Immune. That's all we know. Now, I am going to give you a shot." When I injected him, he yelled out in pain. Newt, Gally, Thomas all snickered. But Newt and Thomas weren't laughing much longer. They let out simultaneous yelps of pain as Will and Katie decided to inject them.

About forty-five minutes later, we had injected twenty-eight people. I had taken care of Harry, Fred, Minho, Frypan, Max, Nudge, Tris, Will, and Peeta.

"How about you guys go freshen up? There's extra supplies in the back. Just head down the hall and turn right." The groups all exited and turned down the hallway. We all sighed in exhaustion.

"I guess we'd better go see how Ryan's doing," Will suggested. Katie and I mumbled in agreement and we set off to the North Wing. It only took two minutes to get to the meeting room. I opened the door, and Ryan leaped up from one of the tables and glared at us angrily.

"Wh - " Will started.

"Where have you guys been?! I've been waiting for over an hour!" he shouted, throwing his arms up and flinging papers everywhere. I sighed.

"Well, excuse us if we were taking care of everybody and making sure they didn't pass out or die," I snapped.

"Whatever, Casey. Where are they now?" he asked, now pissed off.

"They're in the showers," Katie answered.

"Well, how long is it going to take for twenty-eight people to clean up?!" he demanded.

"There's six showers, so if each person takes a fifteen minute shower, then it should only take an hour and fifteen minutes," I estimated.

"AN HOUR AND FIFTEEN MINUTES?!" Ryan yelled.

"Would you rather we only have one shower and it take seven hours?" I snapped at him.

He sighed and picked up his papers.

"So, what have you found?" Will asked.

"Uh, nothing," Ryan said. "There's nothing in the books or library or chronicles or files on the computers. There's nothing to help us," he cried, throwing his arms up. I could see now why he was so frustrated.

"That's okay, we'll figure something out - " I began.

"Casey, why can't you see it? We're not going to figure it out! We're all going to die! Everybody is doomed!" he yelled.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Everything will be fine. We'll do our best. Everybody will be okay," I said, gripping his shoulders. He nodded and sat back down. "Besides, I think I have a temporary solution."

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

"We can hook them up to machines in the lab and put them into their worlds sort of. Their minds would be in their worlds, but their bodies would be here. So it would kind of be like a mental simulation. And any injuries they get would transmit back to their physical bodies. And they can stay like this until we figure out a more permanent fix."

"That might work," Ryan said.

"I'll go call Anderson and tell him about the situation," Katie said, turning around. Anderson was the mayor.

"No!" I exclaimed. "We can't tell him. He'll terminate them, not to mention it will send the whole town into chaos!"

"Casey's right. We can't tell him or anybody," Ryan agreed. Katie nodded and sat down.

It was only ten o'clock in the morning, and I was exhausted.

TIME-SKIP: 1 HOUR LATER

Everybody had gathered in the meeting room and sat down with Ryan, Katie, Will and I at the front with a computer and projector.

"Okay, this is supposed to help you guys understand each other's worlds better. We pulled up maps of your worlds, excluding the wizarding world and the School, which we couldn't find. We're going to show you a map of Panem first," Ryan said, and typed on his laptop. The map pulled up on the projector, showing Panem. "Okay, so it looks like District 7 is in what we call Idaho, Montana, Wyoming, and North Dakota. The Capitol is in Nevada, Idaho, and Utah."

I won't bore you with the whole explanation of Panem. Anyway, we explained our temporary plan to the groups, and there was some skepticism.

"Is this dangerous?"

"Why aren't you idiots smart enough to figure something else out?" (Courtesy of Gally)

"Are we going to die?"

Eventually, there was enough of this that we altered the plan a little. There would be five groups, and five people would be in each group. Three people would stay behind with us to try to figure out a solution and help monitor the others. Besides, we could use the extra brains. But some people like Gally were being very hard to work with. After a particularly rude comment, I snapped at him.

"Well, do you have any other ideas?!" I snapped. "We'll plug you guys in tomorrow morning. I suggest getting some rest. You guys can go," I said. Everybody stood up without a word and walked out the door towards the West Wing.

"Who do you want on which team?" Katie asked.

"We can pick at random and do some sorting," I said. After about fifteen minutes we came up with our groups.

Group 1 - The Wizarding World

Katniss

Teresa

Christina

Fred

Ron

Group 2 - The Maze

Four

Gally

Uriah

Hermione

Max

Group 3 - The Factions

Minho

Thomas

Tris

Newt

Haymitch

Group 4 - Panem

George

Fang

Will

Peeta

Frypan

Group 5 - The School

Harry

Gazzy

Alby

Iggy

Chuck

People Staying Behind

Casey

Ryan

Katie

Will

Angel

Nudge

Gale

TIME-SKIP: 15 MINUTES

"There may be clues in bedded in the dimensions. Your job is to try to find them and report back to us. Now, the dimensions may reset to a different timeline, so don't be surprised if you guys become characters. Just stay focused, and we'll do the rest," I explained to the groups. We were all now in the cafeteria. They all nodded in understanding. "Now, you may want to take the time to get to know the people in your group and come up with a plan." Everybody scattered and went to different tables.

Katniss's POV

"I am very skilled with a bow and arrow, I know about edible, medicinal, and poisonous plants, I have very high lethality, I have hand-to-hand combat skills, I have military training, and I have good reflexes. I am also strong and resourceful," I said. "Teresa, do you want to go next?"

"Sure," the pretty dark-haired girl said. "My name's Teresa, I am seventeen, and I used to work for WICKED. I don't really know my strengths, but I know I am self-confident and bold."

"You kind of have to be when you live in the Glade with about fifty boys, huh?" Christina joked.

"Yeah, it was tough at first. But the guys accepted me after some time. They're also kind of afraid of me," she added.

"I'll go next," Christina said. "My name's Christina, I am sixteen, and I am in Dauntless. I am from Candor, so I often speak my mind. I am afraid of moths, I had a pet bulldog named Chunker, I have a younger sister named Rose, and I hate scrambled eggs. Tris says that I am bold and funny, and Will says that I am about as tough a bunch of cotton balls because of my fear of moths. Fred, do you want to go next?"

"Hi, my name's Fred, I am eighteen, and I am a wizard. I am good at flying, charms, spell creation, non-verbal magic, transfiguration, potions, defense against the dark arts, I am a Hogwarts secret passage expert, I am skilled at Apparition, Muggle tricks, and dueling. I also have five brothers and one sister." He looked at his younger brother.

"My name's Ron, I am Fred's younger brother. I am good at wizard's chess, dueling, defense against the dark arts, charms, potions, apparition, transfiguration, herbology, divination, non-verbal magic, astronomy, Quidditch, Care of Magical Creatures, and flying. Hermione says that I have tactful thinking, impersonation, and that I have leadership skills. I also hate spiders," he said. Tris and Katniss snickered at that. "What? I saw a giant spider once that tried to kill me!"

Four's POV

"Uh, my name's Four. My fears are heights, confinement, killing innocent people, turning into my dad, and having to watch Tris die. People often see me as stern and intimidating. I am good at combat. Gally, you're up," I sighed. Out of all the people here, I had to get stuck with him.

"My name's Gally, I am fifteen, and I am from the Glade. Uh, I am good at building things, and I don't trust any of you."

"My name's Uriah, Tris says that I am kind and believe in others, and I am also pretty straightforward." Uriah said, smiling, his white teeth a blinding white.

"My name's Hermione, I am sixteen, and I am a wizard." Gally narrowed his eyes in distrust at her. "Harry has called me brilliant, and I am a logical thinker and I also have leadership skills according to Professor Dumbledore."

Max sighed. "I guess I am up. My name's Max, I am fourteen. I have a built-in sense of direction, I am good at combat, I have the Voice in my head that is actually Angel, I am fast, I have a tracer microchip in my arm, I have gills, and I also have the ability to temporarily shut down my organs. I am claustrophobic, I am afraid of snakes, and I am a terrible cook. Oh, and I can fly."

Minho's POV

"My name's Minho, I am seventeen, I am sassy, and I am good at running. Thomas, you're up," I said, already bored.

"My name's Thomas, I am sixteen, I used to work for WICKED, I am good at running, I am very curious, and I get frustrated when things are kept from me," he introduced.

"My name's Tris, I am sixteen, I am good at combat, I am from Dauntless, I am actually really smart, I know kick boxing and martial arts, and I am also very proficient with a gun. Also, because I am Divergent, I can resist serums."

"My name's Newt, I am sixteen, Thomas says that I am kinder than some of the other Gladers, I am good at keeping order, and I am a natural leader." He looked at Haymitch.

"Okay, let's get this over with because, frankly, I don't like any of you. Especially you," he pointed a finger at Minho. Newt laughed at the astounded expression on Minho's face. "My name's Haymitch, I am good at staying alive, I am good with a knife, I am smart, I am good at lying, and I am very convincing. Now where are we going to?"

"Uh, the factions," Tris replied.

"I feel bad for Group 2," Newt commented.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they've got Gally," Newt replied. I grimaced, and looked towards their table. Four looked about ready to rip Gally's head off.

"Good point," Thomas added. Haymitch just grumbled and drank from his flask.

George's POV

This wasn't going to be fun. I got stuck with Fang, who is very reserved and shows no emotion, Will, who is actually okay, Peeta, who is kind, and Frypan, who I guess isn't all that bad since he cooks.

Fang had olive-toned skin and was about 6''2 in height. He has dark eyes and shaggy, black hair. Will had a crease between his eyebrows with green eyes and dark brown hair. His teeth were white and straight. Peeta had ashy blond hair that fell in waves over his forehead, blue eyes, pale skin, and a stocky build. Frypan was tall with dark skin.

"We better have a plan if we're going to the Capitol," Peeta said.

"You have a wizard, a guy who can fly - " Frypan began.

"I also have a camouflage ability, I can fly up to 250 mph, I can breathe underwater, I am more likely to survive an incident than the others in my flock, I have advanced senses and reflexes, and I also have enhanced physical condition," Fang added.

"Okay, so we have George, Fang, Will, who is very intelligent, Peeta, who we definitely need because he's from this world, and me, who can cook if need be," Frypan continued.

"You ready to kill some guys?" Fang asked me.

"There are three Unforgivable Curses, one of them being the Cruciatus Curse, which tortures people, the Killing Curse, which is pretty self-explanatory, and the Imperius Curse, where the castor has complete control over the victim. All of them are illegal, plus Mum would kill me about a thousand times over, and I am not exaggerating," George answered.

"Okay, are you ready to use any other spell but those three?" Fang reworded the question.

"Yeah," I replied.

Harry's POV

"Okay, so two of you are from the school and can help guide us. One is a wizard, and the Chuck and I are from the Glade. So I'd say we're good," Alby said.

"So, my abilities, just so you know, I have superior senses, I am good at making explosives, and I am good at cooking. Oh, and I adore explosives, fire, and anything that blows up," Iggy added happily.

"Alby, can you keep an eye on Iggy and Gazzy to make sure they don't blow anything up," I muttered to Alby. Iggy smacked my arm.

"I can hear you, just so you know. Just because I am blind doesn't mean I am deaf," he said irritably.

"Sorry," I muttered.

Casey's POV

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked Ryan. He sighed and rest his hand on my arm.

"For the last time, Casey, I am about as sure that this will work as the fictional people are about our world," he said.

"Can you please stop referring to them as fictional people?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"They are technically fictional people," he replied. I sighed.

"Whatever," I answered. The walky-talky hooked to my jeans started crackling with static. I quickly unhooked it and put it up to my ear. "Casey here, everything okay? Over."

"You and Ryan might want to get down here fast," Will's voice came over.

"Where's 'down here' at?" Ryan snapped.

"The cafeteria, where else?" Will snapped back.

"We're on our way. Over." I said, hanging up the walky-talky and hooking it back on my jeans.

"What do you think it is?" Ryan asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," I replied

TIME-SKIP: 5 MINUTES

Ryan and I opened the double doors to the cafeteria and were stunned by what we saw. Everything - and I mean _everything_ was blackened with soot, everybody's faces were covered with soot, Gally looked about ready to murder someone, Alby was yelling at the top of his lungs, everyone was shouting, some people were physically fighting, while others were freaking out.

I almost laughed at the expression on Ryan's face. He looked absolutely livid. Beyond mad.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED IN HERE?!" I shouted. Everybody immediately stopped and looked at us.

"What happened?!" Ryan yelled.

"Gazzy and Iggy accidentally set off a bomb!" Newt explained. I felt my heart beating faster.

"BOMB?!" Ryan yelled, more alarmed than I was. "Why was there a bomb here?! You know what, don't answer that!"

"We need to set some ground rules. 1) No bombs, explosives, or anything like this is allowed in the facility. 2) Try to get along 3) Do not hurt each other physically 4) Stay calm and don't freak out 5) Trust us, or at least each other. We're doing the best we can here. And last, but certainly the most important is this: _Never leave the facility. If the mayor knows you're here, he will kill you. Never leave the facility under ANY circumstances._ Are we clear?" I asked. Everybody nodded.

"Good. Now head to the dorms, they're in the South Wing, boys get two rooms, girls get two rooms. Get some sleep. You're going to need it," I ordered. Everybody silently walked towards the door and exited, murmuring quietly amongst themselves.

I sighed.

"I guess we'd better get started on cleaning this up. Will, can you get the vacuum cleaner and the mop and sponges?" I asked. He nodded and rushed out the door.

This is not what I needed at nine o'clock at night. I was exhausted, as was everybody else.

"Why couldn't the old Creator just have lived another three years?" Katie asked.

"It would sure give us a break," I replied. Ryan stayed silent.

Will came back a few minutes later with the vacuum cleaner, mops, a bucket of water, and a bunch of sponges. Ryan grabbed the vacuum cleaner and started it up. He then took the suction tube and started cleaning up the soot.

"Sometimes it feels like Ryan hates me," I said aloud. Katie looked surprised.

"Ryan doesn't hate you, Case. He just thinks of you highly because you're in charge," Katie replied.

"Then why does he always snap at me?" I shot back.

"He yelled at all of us today," Will reasoned.

"True, but I feel like he finds me responsible because I am in charge," I added. They nodded. I pulled out my tablet to check the date. December 11, 2017. That's when the realization dawned on me. "Guys, there's only two weeks until Christmas!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, what?!" Will yelled. "Screw cleaning up, I am getting the decorations down!" He ran out of the room towards the storage unit.

The vacuum cleaner turned off.

"Okay, I think that's all the dry soot. You guys can grab mops and sponges," Ryan said. Katie and I got up and grabbed cleaning supplies. Ryan and I both grabbed mops, while Katie grabbed a sponge.

"Hey, Ryan, it's only two weeks until Christmas," Katie said.

"So?" Ryan replied.

"We need to put up decorations," she said.

"Katie, we have bigger problems on our hands right now, in case you didn't notice! We have twenty-eight people in the wrong dimension!" he exclaimed.

We continued mopping for another forty-five minutes, so one of the four walls were clean, and the floor was clean. The ceiling and other three walls were covered with soot.

"We should get some sleep," Ryan said. Katie nodded in agreement. They headed towards the door. "Aren't you coming, Casey?" he asked.

"I am going to spend a few more minutes cleaning. You guys go ahead," I said.

"Okay," Ryan said reluctantly. "Good night," he said.

"Good night, guys," I replied. The two left the room, and I got the step ladder so I could reach the ceiling. I grabbed a sponge and started cleaning again.

TIME-SKIP: 6 HOURS LATER

TIME: 3:00 AM

I wanted nothing more than to go curl up in my warm, comfy bed. But as the person in charge, I had to clean this up. In six hours, I had managed to clean all of the ceiling, the doors, and two of the walls. I was currently working on the last wall. After everybody had left, I had grabbed a blanket and pillow to sleep with when I had finished. The reason I had done that was because my dorm room door was squeaky, and I didn't want to wake anybody up.

About forty-five minutes later, I had finally finished, and I smiled weakly at my work. I put the sponge down and grabbed my blanket and pillow.

As I walked out the cafeteria doors, I turned off the light switch. It took my eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness, but the lights in the facility had a "night mode" as we call it. It's basically dim lighting that allows you to see without disturbing anybody. I walked all the way to the East Wing, and stopped at the large window overlooking the town. I would always get up early to watch the sunrise, sometimes with Katie.

I looked out the window for a moment, and set down my pillow and blanket. I took off my sneakers and placed them above my pillow. Then I pulled the blanket over me, curled up, and closed my eyes.

TIME-SKIP: 4 HOURS LATER

TIME: 7:00 AM

I felt someone shaking me awake.

"Casey! Casey!" I heard Ryan's voice distantly. I reluctantly opened my heavy eyelids, and squinted due to the bright sun.

"Let me go back to sleep," I moaned, turning over.

"Casey, you need to wake up. It's seven in the morning. Plus, there's been another incident," he said.

"Another one?" I exclaimed. "More the reason for me to go back to sleep."

"Why are you sleeping out here?" Ryan asked.

"I spent an hour or two cleaning up the bomb mess in the cafeteria," I explained. "I didn't want to wake anybody, so I just slept out here." He glared at me.

"How long did you stay up?" he asked.

"I think I went to bed at 3:45 am," I answered, rubbing my eyes.

"You only got three hours of sleep?! Why did you spend all that time cleaning that mess up all by yourself?!" he exclaimed.

"Because as the person in charge here, I felt it was my responsibility to clean it up!" I explained.

"Well, you should've woken me or Katie or Will up. We would've helped you!" he argued.

"I am fine, Ryan. I can function," I said, and started standing up. I felt dizzy, though, and my legs felt like lead.

"Case, you look like you're sleep deprived. Your eyes are bloodshot, your eyelids are droopy, and you have dark circles underneath your eyes," Ryan said. "We're going to have to call the simulations off until tomorrow."

"But that'll only give us twelve days!" I protested. I heard Ryan's voice coming in and out, some parts I would hear, others I wouldn't. But my brain wouldn't piece together what they meant. God, I was so, so, so tired. I closed my eyes.

It felt like I was falling asleep, but the next thing I know is that I hit my head on something hard and everything fades to black. That was how my day started.

 **Don't forget to review. Next chapter will be up soon! Hope you liked it.**

 **~Misty**


	4. C3: Alt Dimensions & Christmas Trees

**Day Three**

 **Ryan's POV**

I fumbled for my walky-talky, and called Katie.

"What, Ryan?" Katie asked, clearly annoyed.

"Uh, Casey just fainted, and she hit her head! Just get down to the East Wing fast!" I yelled.

"We're on our way!" Will responded and hung up.

I looked for something that could stop the bleeding from the wound on Casey's head. Her blanket would have to do. I grabbed it and wrapped it around her head. I was going to have to wait for Will and Katie to transport her because I couldn't hold her weight.

 **Katie's POV**

"What, Ryan?" I asked, figuring it was something not important.

"Uh, Casey just fainted and she hit her head! Just get down to the East Wing fast!" he yelled.

"What?! We'll be there soon!" Will responded and hung up.

A group of people including Tris, Katniss, Peeta, Hermione, Newt, and Iggy walked over.

"What's going on?" Peeta asked.

"Casey fainted and hit her head. We need to get her up to the medical room stat!" Will explained. "Do any of you have medical experience?"

"Yeah, my mom and sister are nurses," Katniss replied.

"Okay, then can you go up to the medical room and get a gurney?" Will asked. Katniss nodded and ran off. "The rest of you, just stay here and keep everybody calm." Newt nodded and the group of people went back to their tables. "Let's go," Will nodded towards me, and we took off along the halls.

It took us about three minutes to get to where Ryan and Casey were. Casey was unconscious and bleeding from a wound on her head.

"Katniss is getting a gurney," I said. Ryan nodded and checked Casey's pulse again.

"Why did she faint?" Will asked.

"She thought that she had to clean up the bomb mess in the cafeteria by herself because she's in charge, and she didn't get to sleep until 3:45 in the morning. She slept out here because she didn't want to wake anyone, and I woke her up at seven. When she got up, she kept gripping the railing, and then she just fainted and hit her head. I wrapped the blanket around her head to keep the bleeding at bay, but it's not working well," Ryan explained.

"Dammit, Casey," Will cursed.

Katniss came around the corner with a gurney, and Will and I hoisted Casey up on it.

"Okay, I've got gloves, and it doesn't look serious. Minor cuts often bleed a lot because there's a lot of blood vessels below the surface of the skin. I am going to apply pressure for about fifteen minutes. But first let's transport her," Katniss explained. We nodded, and pushed the gurney to the end of the hall where the medical room was.

All twenty-eight people were gathered around the door.

"Move!" Ryan shouted angrily. They all shuffled out of the way, and we pushed Casey into the room and set her on a hospital bed. Katniss connected her to an IV, and applied pressure to her head wound.

"So the plan has been pushed until tomorrow?" Katniss asked. Will and Ryan nodded.

"No," I answered. "We have to plug you guys in now. Casey would agree. We're wasting time. Angel and Gale can keep an eye on Casey. We'll wait until Katniss is finished applying pressure to Casey's head, then we'll plug everybody in."

After about ten minutes of protesting (mostly from Ryan), everyone agreed that it was the best course of action.

About five minutes later, Katniss wrapped Casey's head and declared that the bleeding had stopped. She also said that Casey should rest for a day or two.

"I'll stay with Casey," Ryan said.

"No, we need you," Will replied.

"When Casey wakes up, she's going to go to the lab no matter how injured she is. She's that stubborn," I told Katniss.

"We could just knock her out with an anesthetic," Will said.

"No, that could cause more damage. Iggy can sit with her if she wakes up," Katniss said. "Let's get down to the lab and plug everybody in."

 **Ryan's POV**

"Okay, I am setting up the simulation system and plugging in information about each person," I said.

"We're going to be attaching these to your head to monitor brain activity. You guys will come out of the simulation at the end of each day. You'll be in here for five days, which should be enough time. But we'll only have six days - "

"Actually, the time limit was incorrect. There's good news, instead of having two weeks, we actually have three weeks until the world explodes," I interrupted Will.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we're also going to attach these to your chests to monitor your vitals, and these will also allows us to see any injuries. Remember, any injuries you sustain in the simulation will transport back to your physical bodies. Now, Group 1, which includes Katniss, Teresa, Christina, Fred, and Ron, please step up so we can plug you in," Will continued. Everyone had already said their good-byes.

"Group 1 will be headed to the wizarding world, which have two representatives. In this case, the two representatives are Fred and Ron. Now, please be careful. We'll try to monitor your progress, but whatever you do, do not allow anybody to take these away from you. They're communication devices and are our only link to the world you're being sent into. If you lose them, you may as well be stuck there forever. Good luck," Katie explained, sitting the group in chairs and injecting them with a serum.

"Group 2 will be headed to the Maze, which has one representative, which is Gally. Please be careful. Again, do not lose the communication devices. Good luck." Katie injected them with a serum. Group 3 would be headed to the factions, Group 4 would be headed to the Capitol, and Group 5 would headed to the School.

"What are we supposed to do?" Nudge asked.

"Uh, you can help us monitor people, you can go monitor Casey or look through old library books to write profiles on their worlds," Will told her.

"If it helps, monitoring people is usually really boring. And writing profiles would be super helpful," Katie said. Nudge nodded, and Angel and her headed to the South Wing.

And we began waiting.

...

 **Location: Scotland, Great Britain**

 **Time: 1996**

 **Character Profiles:**

 **Katniss Everdeen**

 **Blood: Muggle-born**

 **Hogwarts Year: 6th**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Teresa Agnes**

 **Blood: Muggle-born**

 **Hogwarts Year: 7th**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Christina**

 **Blood: Muggle-born**

 **Hogwarts Year: 6th**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Fred Weasley**

 **Blood: Pure-blood**

 **Hogwarts Year: 7th (let's just say that he had to repeat the last year because he failed, due to the sake of the story)**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Ron Weasley**

 **Blood: Pure-blood**

 **Hogwarts Year: 6th**

 **House: Gryffindor**

Katniss's POV

The next thing I knew was that Ron, Fred, Christina, Teresa and I were in a large train compartment with red seats, purple curtains and pale pink walls.

"Where are we?" I asked Ron.

"We're on the Hogwarts Express. According to this, it's September 1, 1996, which means we're traveling to Hogwarts for the start of term," Ron answered. He was dressed in long black robes with a white button down shirt with a red and yellow striped tie on.

"What does that represent?" I asked.

"Oh, these are Hogwarts uniforms. There are four houses in Hogwarts that first years are sorted into. The first house is Gryffindor, which represents bravery. Its colors are red and yellow. The next house is Hufflepuff, which Christina is in. It represents loyalty and kindness. The colors are yellow and black. The third house is Ravenclaw, which represents wisdom. The colors are blue and bronze. The last house is Slytherin, which represents ambition. Their colors are green and gray. Teresa is in Slytherin, while Fred, you and I are in Gryffindor," Ron explained.

"How are we supposed to perform magic if we aren't wizards?" Christina asked.

"Katie and Ryan created a timeline so you guys fit into our world. You guys are witches, since you're girls. Katie gave me your backstories," Fred explained, handing them little slips of paper.

"We'll have Hermione tutor you guys," Ron said. "But since this is the alternate Hermione, she can't know that you guys aren't from here. Oh, also, Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other, so we can't meet in the open. You'll have to sneak out."

"And that's where I come in," Fred said. "On the back of your sheets, there are secret passageways and details on all of that stuff so we can find each other during a designated time."

"This is going to be interesting," Teresa commented. We all nodded in agreement.

...

 **Location: WICKED Facilities; The Box**

 **Time: Pre-Thomas (before Thomas came up in the box)**

 **Four's POV**

We were all cramped in a giant metal lift that was carrying us up.

"Where are we?" I asked Gally.

"The Box. It takes a new Greenie up to the Glade every month. This month, it's getting five new Greenies. Oh, don't tell anybody you're not from here. They'll probably Banish you, and then you're doomed. Also, just say your names. That's the only thing you remember most of the time. You don't remember anything else except your names, and that you're in this Glade. Just relax," Gally answered. "Also, anybody you recognize like Minho, Newt and Alby and Chuck, they're not the people we know. They're from this world."

"Uh, when is this thing going to stop?" Uriah asked. Everyone went silent, and they heard Max's heavy breathing.

"Shuck it, she's claustrophobic," Gally cursed. "We'll be out of here in like a minute."

We heard a loud alarm and a giant ''X" on the ceiling.

"And act confused like you don't know where you are," Gally added. I heard a screeching noise, and closed my eyes as bright light entered the box.

A group of about fifty boys stood above us, and Newt dropped down into the box.

"What do you see, Newt?" I recognized Alby's voice.

"Alby, there are five Greenies, and two of them are girls," Newt replied uncertainly. Max was still shaking, and Gally, Uriah and I stood up with Hermione helping Max up.

"The girls are hot," came some cat-calls. One glare from Max shut them up.

"Welcome to the Glade. I am Alby and this is Newt," Alby said once they had helped all of us out of the box. "Day One, Greenies."

...

 **Location: Chicago**

 **Character Profiles:**

 **Minho**

 **Age: 17**

 **Faction: Dauntless**

 **Thomas**

 **Age: 16**

 **Faction: Erudite**

 **Tris**

 **Age: 16**

 **Faction: Dauntless**

 **Newt**

 **Age: 16**

 **Faction: Amity**

 **Haymitch**

 **Age: 40**

 **Faction: Candor (A/N: I honestly think he's more Dauntless, but Dauntless gets rid/executes anybody who gets too old)**

Minho's POV

"Why are we here?" I found myself along with the other people in my group in a square plain room.

"I wanted to explain the factions and my world to you guys before we go out there," Tris said. "Okay, Minho and I are in Dauntless, so we're wearing black clothes. Go change," she said, tossing me black jeans, sneakers and a black t-shirt.

"Okay," I said. I started taking off my shirt.

"No, no, no, no, no! Oh my god!" Tris yelled.

"Minho, she meant change somewhere else!" Newt snapped.

"Uh, I am never going to be able to un-see that," Haymitch grumbled, taking a swig from his flask.

"And give me that," Tris said, snatching the flask away from Haymitch. "You can't drink alcohol when you're in Candor." Haymitch was in a particularly bad mood after that. "Oh, and if you see anybody you recognize, it's not the people we know," she added.

"Thomas, you're in Erudite, so here are your clothes. Also, here's a pair of glasses to make you look smarter. Newt, you're in Amity, so here are your clothes. Haymitch, you have to change, too. Here are your clothes," Tris stated. "Now go change in the bathrooms. Don't be like Minho."

"What's wrong with being me?" I asked.

"Everything," everybody said in unison.

"Also, Haymitch, they may give you a truth serum in Candor. Newt, they're going to give you a peace serum. Thomas, they're not going to give you a serum. Good luck, everybody!" Tris said, walking out the room.

Welcome to our new lives.

...

 **Location: Panem**

 ***All are in District 12***

 **George's POV**

"Where are we exactly?" I asked. Surrounding us was a desolate area of tired coal miners and many people wearing worn clothes. Their hair was dirty and ratty, and some of them looked like they hadn't had a shower in years. There was a forest off to the left, restricted by a chain-linked fence.

"The Seam," Peeta replied. "We can't be here. Come on, let's go somewhere more private." He led us behind a giant pile of rocks. "Okay, so this is District 12. This is the poorer side of the district. We'll get on the train tomorrow morning, if possible. It's making a pit stop to pick up coal. If you guys see Katniss or Gale, they are not the people you know - "

"Yeah, we know," Fang interrupted.

"Okay. Here are your backstories." Peeta handed each us little slips of paper. "You'll also need to change your clothes. I'll keep them for you. I'll meet you guys back here at ten tomorrow night."

"I have a question. Why is my name Charlie?" Fang asked.

"Because if you go around with the name 'Fang,' people will get suspicious. So just go by Charlie," Peeta said. "I have to go to the bakery. Those slips have your addresses on them. Now go!" He took off across the Seam.

"I guess we go change," Frypan said, and we raced to a secluded concealed area of the Seam. There, we quickly changed clothes, messed up our hair, and dirtied up our faces a little. "See you guys later."

"Okay, so I have eight siblings, four brothers and four sisters. And I am the oldest. This is going to be interesting," I muttered to myself after the others took off.

...

 **Location: Colorado**

Harry's POV

I found myself in a spacious house with Gazzy, Alby, Iggy, and Chuck with a lot of windows.

"Where are we?" I asked Iggy.

"Our first house, in a secluded part of the Sangre de Cristo Mountains of Colorado," Iggy immediately said. I nodded. "There should be enough food here to last us two weeks. But we're only going to be staying until tomorrow morning. We have to head to the School if we want answers. And it's going to take fourteen days walking distance to get from here to the School. Somebody's going to have to drive."

"I can't drive because I don't have my license," I commented.

"Yeah, and Alby can't drive because he doesn't know how to operate one. And Chuck and Gazzy are out of the question. And I can't drive because I am blind. So, Harry, you're our best bet," Iggy argued.

I sighed. "Fine," I snapped.

"It'll take seventeen hours to drive there. Also, since wizards don't exist here, try to refrain from doing magic unless it's an absolute emergency. Now, go get some sleep. You guys will need it," Iggy said, and took off upstairs.

"What are we supposed to do now?" I asked Alby.

"Uh, maybe sleep," he snapped.

"I am going up to the study to read about the School. Iggy told me there's a study before we left," I replied.

"I am going to bed because I am exhausted," Alby replied. He turned towards Gazzy and Chuck. "You guys should go, too." Both boys sighed in defeat and trudged up the stairs after Alby.

I headed to the study. I had a feeling that this was going to be very interesting.

...

 **Location: Reality**

Ryan's POV

"I have been monitoring them for eight hours, Katie! I need a break!" I yelled angrily.

"Okay, fine! Everybody's stable for now, but just have your walky-talky on hand," she relented. I sighed and walked out the door to the medical room, where Casey was laying on the bed still. Her head had stopped bleeding, but she hadn't woken up yet. Angel and Nudge had finished writing profiles hours ago and were now taking great pleasure in annoying the hell out of Will.

"Hey, come back here with the tree!" I heard a shout, and turned around just in time to see Nudge and Angel carrying the Christmas tree with Will scampering after them. He was breathing heavily.

"They have...chased me around...the building...three times," he told me, and then sprinted after them. It was nine o'clock at night, and the facility would be entering rest mode in the next half hour. I sighed, and chased after Will.

"Hey!" I shouted. "The facility's entering rest mode in the next half hour! How about instead of winding Nudge and Angel up, you wind them down!" I yelled.

"Do you think I wouldn't do that if I could?!" Will shouted back.

I continued to chase the three down the halls, and finally caught up to them.

"Hey, you guys need to wind down. The facility is entering rest mode in thirty minutes. I want you guys in bed in fifteen. Go," I ordered sternly. Angel and Nudge reluctantly put the Christmas tree down, and trudged to the South Wing.

"Thanks, man," Will said.

"You're welcome," I replied. "I am going to go check up on Casey." He nodded.

I ran back through the halls to the medical room, and sat down in the chair by her bed. I took her hand.

"Please wake up soon, Casey. We need you. I need you," I said.

I closed my eyes for a moment, and the next thing I knew was that I was asleep. In an alternate dimension. That was just weird...and freaky.

 **Hope you enjoyed! I know the introductions to the different fandom worlds are kind of sucky. Happy Holidays!  
**

 **~Misty**


	5. C4: Brooklyn, Dim Resets & People!

**Ryan's POV (Day 4)**

"For the last time, Katie, I am not calling Brooklyn!" I shouted. Brooklyn was a neighboring facility identical to ours on the other side of Reality. The four kids there were April (who was tolerable), Leia (who was incredibly annoying and peppy), Sam (who actually wasn't all that bad), and Gabe, who was my least favorite person in the entire world.

"You're calling Brooklyn," Katie told me with that note of finality in her voice, handing me the phone. I sighed, and typed in Brooklyn's number. It rang three times before somebody picked it up.

"Hi, this is Ryan from the Riverside Facility. We have a bit of a situation here. Code 15, red."

"If this is another prank call - " Sam said on the other side of the phone.

"It's not, okay. Since when have you ever known me to joke?" I asked. Sam paused.

"Good point. But we've been getting calls from your facility for, like, half an hour now."

"We haven't been calling you. Wait, has it been Angel, Gale, or Nudge?" I asked.

"Who are Angel, Nudge, and Gale?" Sam asked me.

"Never mind. But the only other person here is Casey - uh oh. Just get here quickly," I said, hanging up. "Will, check to see if Casey's awake! Katie, can you prepare the facility for Brooklyn's arrival." Will dashed out of the room.

"Why should I prepare the facility for Brooklyn?" Katie asked.

"Okay, Brooklyn is extremely destructive. I set up security measures to try to minimize the damage, if possible," I explained.

"What has Brooklyn does that has deemed them dangerous?" Gale asked from behind me. I jumped.

"Have you been here the whole time?" I asked. He nodded in reply.

"Let's just say that last time Brooklyn was here, they crashed the helicopter into the side of the facility. And every time they come here, they manage to blow something up, destroy something, or burn it down. Let's just hope they don't burn down the facility."

Will ran back into the room. "Casey's awake. I took the phone away from her and now she's getting dressed. She apparently feels fine now."

I started to protest, but Katie interrupted.

"Just let her help. Otherwise she's going to drive us all crazy."

There was a huge crash from outside.

"What was that?" Gale asked, alarmed. All four of us ran to the catwalk to look outside. Sure enough, Brooklyn had crashed their helicopter into a nearby abandoned building.

"I am guessing that was Brooklyn," Casey shouted from down the hall.

TIME-SKIP: 15 MINUTES LATER (STILL RYAN'S POV)

"I brought equipment!" Sam shouted, carrying an inflatable raft. Sam was a slender boy at fourteen years old with short brown hair and glasses. Following him were April, Gabe, and Leia.

"Why would you bring a raft?" I asked.

"You said Code 50. That's water emergency," Sam answered, saying this as if it were obvious.

"I said Code 15."

"Oh," Sam said. "That's, uh - OH MY GOD, IS THAT THE ONE WHERE FICTIONAL PEOPLE COME INTO OUR WORLD BY SOME KIND OF DIMENSIONAL ACCIDENT AND EVERYBODY DIES?!" He yelled.

"Keep your voice down," Casey snapped.

"And yes," Katie said. "But we've gotten most of it taken care of. We could just use a few more people."

"I see you still can't fly a helicopter," Will observed.

"I was flying fine until Leia distracted me with her _stupid made-up stories!"_ Sam said, glaring at the young dark-haired girl. She was only twelve. "But, I swear, that thing's rigged," he added, jabbing a thumb back at the helicopter. April was sixteen and was Sam's older sister. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. The last of the crew, Gabe, was a slim, dark-skinned boy who never took anything seriously. He was thirteen years old, one of the youngest Creators besides April.

"Yeah, you've crashed at least five times now. But let's get started," Casey interrupted, leading all of us into the facility.

***TIME-SKIP: 5 HOURS LATER***

Okay, so now it was 6 at night. I was checking up on Casey, whose head had started hurting fifteen minutes ago. Katie had forced her to go back to the infirmary, and had left to cook food. Will was in the room with Sam, April, Leia, and Gabe.

I was about to walk out of the infirmary when I heard the overhead PA system come on and a ding ring out. That meant that something was activated. Katie and Will ran towards me.

"Wait, I thought you were watching Brooklyn in there," I said to Will.

"I thought you were watching them," Will said, a hint of panic in his voice.

"That's not good," Katie said, and all of us ran to the lab entryway and flung the door open. Sure enough, everybody was looking alarmed and confused. I rushed forward.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"I-I don't know. I wasn't touching anything," Sam explained.

Gabe was sitting on the console. On a button.

"GET OFF THE CONSOLE!" I shouted at Gabe. He hopped off. I froze when I saw the button they had activated.

Dimension Reset.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"They activated the dimensional reset button. YOU ACTIVATED THE DIMENSIONAL RESET BUTTON!" I yelled.

"What's that going to do, exactly?" Sam asked nervously.

"What is means is it is going to reset all of the dimensions so that now all of the characters in the dimensions right now will become characters and have their past identities erased!" Will yelled.

"Is that bad?" Leia asked.

"That's the worst thing you could have done!" I yelled. "All of you, get out!" The four scampered out of the room. I looked at the console, taking the information in. "There's no reverse button. It's already in progress. The dimensions are being wiped clean!"

"How do we fix it?" Will asked.

"I don't know!" I yelled, grabbing the Creator's emergency manual.

"DIMENSIONAL RESET COMPLETE," I heard the computerized voice say. The flashing purple lights stopped going off and the lighting resumed to normal.

"We're going to have to find an alternative way," I said.

"Let's start looking," Will replied, searching the electronic files.

 **DIMENSION: HARRY POTTER**

 **Katniss's POV**

It was dinner time in the Great Hall. I was eating chicken and potatoes in the crowded room. I felt apprehension creep down my back as everything suddenly froze. Just stopped, as if time were frozen. Then I saw a yellow wave-like thing start to wash over everybody and everything. As soon as the yellow wave passed my fingertips, I was thrust into my mind.

I watched little pixel videos of memories - my memories - start floating upward and vanishing. Memories of Peeta, Prim, my mother, Gale, and Haymitch. Memories of Reality, and all of the new people. I tried desperately to cling to them, but they slipped out of my grasp like butter. Eventually, I lost all of the memories and I had nothing.

Then came new videos. Ones that I felt like I recognized, but it didn't feel right. I realized suddenly that this was my family - my parents and my two brothers, Hunter and John. I was a witch, and artificial memories came flooding in. Learning to walk, how to fly, my brothers teasing me, everything.

Eventually, Katniss was gone. Now, all that remained was Cassie.

My name is Cassie Lawrence.

And I am a witch.

 **NARRATOR'S POV**

Katniss, Teresa, and Christina all lost memories of their old lives and identities. They even had new names. Katniss was Cassie Lawrence, Christina was Kirsten Smith, and Teresa was Holly Scodelario. The timeline was reset so that they were all witches. Katniss, Christina, and Teresa were gone.

 **DIMENSION: THE MAZE RUNNER**

 **Hermione's POV**

Everything froze and I felt my memories and identity slowly being stripped away. I lost everything. I felt my magic begin to disappear. I had lost Hermione.

 **Max's POV**

I saw all my memories go up in flames. I felt my powers slowly trickle away. Everything was gone. Max was gone.

 **NARRATOR'S POV**

In short, everybody lost their memories and identities. They didn't remember Reality or that they were in a simulation. They were gone. And it's up to Casey, Ryan, Will, Katie, Sam, April, Leia, and Gabe to save them. Before they become lost souls forever.

Hermione was now Cathy, Max was Serina, Four was Jed, and Uriah was Carter.

Newt was Thomas, Minho was Ki Hong, Thomas was Dylan, and Haymitch was Woody.

George was Oliver, Fang was Patrick, Will was Ben, Peeta was named Josh, and Frypan was Dexter.

Harry was now Daniel, Gazzy was Gavin, Alby was still Alby, and Chuck was named Blake.

 **DIMENSION: REALITY**

 **THIRD-PERSON POV**

Ryan had yelled at Brooklyn for about thirty minutes while Will searched the library for records of what to do in case somebody hit the dimensional reset button. Katie was searching the computer files while Casey was asleep...supposedly.

 **Casey's POV**

Everybody thought I was asleep, but I was actually going through "The Creator's Ultimate Guide to the Facility: Operations, Management, Emergencies and More!" It was a twenty-pound book (no joke) that was about five inches thick. It covered everything to running the facility, how to run the lab, how to look after and monitor the different dimensions to emergencies. It contained scribbled notes from Will, Katie, Ryan, and I. The guide had been rewritten and edited many, many times. I finally found the section for dimensional reset that contained nothing that I didn't know already. I slammed the book closed and dropped it on the floor with a loud bang. I flinched at the noise as it echoed around the room. My stomach growled. I exited my room and walked the halls to the cafeteria.

 **Katie's POV**

I was working, trying to find something on dimensional reset when Will came running in along with Ryan.

"Did you find anything?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah! In one of the old guides - that, by the way, weights about fifty pounds," Will answered, dumping the giant textbook on the table, which echoed with a bang.

"Well, what does it say?" I asked.

"It says under Dimensional Reset, 'Good luck with that. You're doomed.' Well, that's not helpful at all," Will said.

"Gee, you don't say," Ryan said sarcastically.

All of a sudden, April came running in, out of breath.

"It's an emergency! Casey's in the cafeteria! And there are people there, too!"

I took off after Ryan, Will, and April as we started sprinting for the cafeteria.

 **Casey's POV**

"I just wanted a snack. And this is what I get instead. Reality just keeps getting better and better," I muttered to myself. In front of me in the cafeteria stood Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs, Tessa Gray, Jessamine Lovelace, Henry Branwell, Charlotte Branwell, Magnus Bane, Sam Temple, Astrid Ellison, Quinn Gaither, Edilio Escobar, Lana Arwen Lazar, Little Pete, Caine, Diana, and Brianna Berenson. Sam, from Reality, was standing nearby staring with a shocked expression on his face.

Ryan, Katie, Will, and April ran into the room; Will cursed loudly.

"Good, more people!" Ryan snapped. "How did they end up here?" The new group of people were just standing there, looking as shocked as Sam was.

"One second everything was fine, and then this happened!" Sam gestured towards the group of people.

"Uh, is somebody going to tell us what's going on?" Jem asked.

"Oh, yeah," I said sheepishly. "Uh, welcome to Reality. This is awkward. This is the second time this week this has happened. The point being that you guys are in the wrong dimension. And we're trying to figure out a solution to fix it. Right now we're dealing with a dimensional reset, which is probably what triggered you guys to end up here. My name is Casey, these people are Ryan, Katie, Will, April, and Sam. And there is another Will from a different dimension. Sit down, and I'll try to explain everything."

TIME-SKIP: 1 HOUR LATER

"So, basically, what you're saying is that you guys are the watchers and analyzers of the different dimensions. And since we're in the wrong dimension, we have approximately ten days until the world literally explodes. Is that correct?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, that's about all of it. Four days ago, a huge group of people showed up from five different dimensions and we plugged them into a simulation where they go back into different dimensions to search for clues. But somebody activated the dimensional reset button, and so now the timelines have been reset and everybody's memories erased, so they don't remember their past lives. So, it's pretty chaotic right now," I said. "Are you guys cool with sleeping in here until we can figure out sleeping arrangements?"

A mumbled murmur of agreement came up from among the group.

"Because the facility is about to go into rest mode since it's 9:30 - " Ryan began, and rest mode ironically came on. "Well, uh, good night I guess, and we can give you a more thorough explanation in the morning."

Now we all had a bigger catastrophe to deal with than before. Ugh. We all trudged back to our rooms and immediately fell asleep, dreading the chaos that tomorrow would inevitably bring.

 **I am sorry that this chapter didn't include many point of views from the people in the simulations. This was just a Reality-based chapter, but the next one should include the groups in the simulations as well as the new people showing up and the Brooklyn people's point of views. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**

 **~Misty**


	6. Character Introductions 2

**Reality:**

 **Sam** \- a fourteen-year-old boy with brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, and a slender frame. Works at the Brooklyn Reality Facility.

 **April -** a sixteen-year-old girl with long blonde hair, and blue eyes. Sam's older sister, is the leader of the Brooklyn Reality Facility Group.

 **Leia -** a twelve-year-old girl with long black hair, and dark eyes. Very smart, but can also be very silly. Member of the Brooklyn Group.

 **Gabe -** a thirteen-year-old boy with dark skin who takes nothing seriously. Member of the Brooklyn Group.

 **SHADOWHUNTERS: THE INFERNAL DEVICES**

 **Will Herondale -** a sarcastic jokester who seems arrogant. Loves his parabatai, Jem. Has black hair and dark blue eyes.

 **James "Jem" Carstairs -** a kind, smart, reasonable seventeen year old Shadowhunter. Loves Will. Has silver hair and eyes.

 **Theresa "Tessa" Gray -** sixteen year old American female who is half-Shadowhunter and half-demon. Loves books.

 **Jessamine Lovelace -** a contemptuous seventeen year old female who doesn't want to be a Shadowhunter

 **Charlotte Branwell -** the young, kind head of the London Institute; married to Henry

 **Henry Branwell -** a positive, cheerful man who loves inventing things; married to Charlotte

 **Magnus Bane -** a sassy, helpful warlock who loves glitter

 **GONE SERIES**

 **Sam Temple -** a fifteen year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes; twin brother of Caine; can generate light

 **Quinn Gaither -** a fifteen year old boy who is distrustful and also loves surfing

 **Astrid Ellison -** a fifteen year old genius with long blonde hair and blue eyes; older sister to Little Pete

 **Peter "Little Pete" Ellison -** Astrid's four year old severely autistic brother.

 **Edilio Escobar -** a hardworking fifteen-year-boy Hispanic boy

 **Lana Arwen Lazar -** a dark-haired, fifteen year old girl with healing powers; loves her yellow Labrador, Patrick

 **Caine Soren -** an ambitious fifteen year old; twin brother of Sam; has telekinesis

 **Diana Ladris -** a smart, ambitious fifteen year old girl; loves Caine; can read how powerful someone is

 **Brianna Berenson -** a very bold eleven year old girl; has the power of super speed


	7. C5: What Do We Do Now?

**Casey's POV (Day 5)**

"We need to take them out of the simulation and test them!" I yelled. Everybody started yelling in protest.

Katie hit the mallet - or gabble - or whatever the heck it was called - on the desk.

"Quiet!" she shouted. "For once, I actually agree with Casey. We need to test how their memories have been affected."

After about fifteen more minutes of shouting and arguing, everyone finally agreed. We all walked to the lab where the original groups were.

"Okay, we need to do this very carefully. They're probably going to freak out," Katie said. She started removing the sensors from their bodies. "I am going to wake Group 1 up now. Casey, Will, and Ryan, go the cafeteria to interview them. Record their responses!" Katie shouted after us as we dashed to the cafeteria.

TIME-SKIP: 5 MINUTES LATER

"My name is Cassie Lawrence. I am sixteen years old, and I am a witch," Katniss said. So far the dimensional reset had completely affected all of the groups. What we planned to do is enter everybody back into their original dimensions tomorrow and hit the reset button. Hopefully that would work. Key word being hopefully.

Will Herondale raced into the room carrying a giant book - one of the manuals.

"I found something on dimensional reset!" he exclaimed, dropping the book with a loud thud on the table. His blue eyes were alight with excitement.

"Does it contain an actual solution?" I asked, hearing the sass in my voice.

"Yes," Will said. I tore the book open and flipped through the pages frantically to find the correct page.

 _Do not remove characters from their dimensions. Go into the off-limits room. There you will find a giant screen where you will be able to program the correct dates, characters, and events remotely. Also, if you screw up and accidentally combine the dimensions, you're going to have to go in the simulation physically and fix the dimensions by finding and "reenacting" the endings. Somebody will have to stay at the facility and rewrite the books that said dimensions come from and program them into the computer. You will also need another person to stay behind to monitor you. Good luck!_

"You're a genius!" I yelled at Will, hugging him.

"I know," he said and walked away.

"I have to show this to Katie and the others!" I exclaimed to nobody in particular. I dragged "Cassie" to the lab.

 **TIME-SKIP: 30 MINUTES LATER (Casey's POV)**

"Well, whose going?" Will (Reality) exclaimed.

"Hold up, how do we even know this is a good idea?" Ryan asked, looking doubtful.

"The manual says to do it, so let's do it!" Katie shouted eagerly.

"Katie's good with vitals and medical attention, so she stays. But I want to see the other dimensions -" I began.

"No. Absolutely not. I forbid it," Ryan said. "I am putting my foot down."

"You're not my dad!" Casey argued back.

"Well, as whatever-my-position-here-is, if you go, I go," Ryan jabbed his thumb at his chest.

"My vote is -" Will began.

"Stay out of this!" Casey and Ryan yelled in unison.

Will and Katie stood up and walked out the door.

"So Casey and Ryan are going?" Katie asked.

"Yeah," Will agreed quickly, and they walked off.

 **TIME-SKIP: DINNER**

After another day of endless arguing from Casey and Ryan, everybody was ready for dinner. Even calm, reasonable Jem looked like he was about to pull his hair out.

Christmas tunes were blasting all over the Facility, courtesy of Nudge and Angel. Will and Leia were arguing about what colored lights should go up around the facility, while Ryan sulked about Christmas in general. Sam was provoking Ryan was trying to get him to put a Santa hat on.

"Don't. Touch. Me," Ryan said through gritted teeth.

"Would it kill you to have a little Christmas cheer," Sam asked.

"Yes. Yes, it would." He stood up and turned towards Nudge and Angel. "Cut out that infernal racket!"

They, of course, didn't listen. Sam turned towards Casey.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked.

"Katie's letting me go on the dimensional trip!" Casey replied.

"Wait, what?!" Ryan snapped out of whatever...funk he'd been in before. "You have a concussion and I am not letting you -"

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la!" Casey put her hands over her ears and stood up, walking away. Ryan followed her.

"Are they always like this?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, both more stubborn than mules," Katie said.

"Isn't the expression 'as stubborn as a mule?'" Sam asked.

"Yes," Will answered. "Try living with them."

"I lived with you guys for two years. Those years spent with you guys was, uh, memorable," Sam retorted.

Will Herondale walked over to them.

"Do you reckon he fancies her?" he asked.

Will (Reality) shuddered. "I hope not. As I just said, we have to live with them."

 **TIME-SKIP: THE NEXT DAY (DAY 6)**

 **Casey's POV**

"CASEY, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Nudge yelled as she jumped up and down on my bed. I groaned.

"I am up, I am up!" I snapped, swinging my legs out from underneath the blankets and standing up. I grabbed my glasses, and headed out the door with Nudge, the latter yammering the whole way to the lab.

"Nudge, can you get Angel and go see if the new people need anything?" I asked. She nodded and dashed off. I had to come to care for Nudge, like everybody in the rest of the Facility, but the girl wouldn't shut up. I opened the door and walked in. "I am ready for the simulation."

Katie, Ryan, and Will just stared at me.

"Do you really think that you're going to save the world in your pajamas?" Ryan asked. I looked down.

"Good point."

 **TEN MINUTES LATER (Casey's POV)**

I was now dressed and discussing the plan with the other three Creators. April burst into the lab.

"Uh, Leia accidentally messed with the computer in the off-limits room, and she combined the dimensions." The room was filled with cursing and groans.

"Well, do we have a Plan B?" Will (Reality) asked.

"In the event that the dimensions are combined, we can just separate the characters into little groups and then push the dimensions apart again," I suggested.

"So -" Ryan began.

"We all have to go. It will be up to April and the others to watch over the Facility and monitor everything. We need to go ASAP," Katie interrupted.

"Let's do this, I guess," Will said, smiling.

 **TWENTY MINUTES LATER (still CASEY'S POV)**

After we had explained everything and what was going to happen to the visitors, there was some apprehension.

"Uh, is Brooklyn going to try to kill us?"

"When are you coming back?"

"Are you going to fix things?"

"Look, we're going to do our best. But we can't make any promises. You're just going to have to trust us - and Brooklyn. Sam, April, Leia, Gabe, try not to destroy anything. We'll be back later," I explained and left the library, where the visitors were hanging out.

We all headed back to the lab and April gave us the serum. She put monitors on our bodies (like the ones at the hospital) which would monitor physical injuries and brain activity.

I saw a black tunnel - more like a vortex - and suddenly we were all falling, and within seconds we hit the ground.

 **DIMENSION: COMBINED DIMENSIONS**

My back hurt, and as we got up, everybody was groaning. I saw Harry, Max, Four, Newt, Peeta, and everybody else in the original dimensional groups. We were surrounded by trees with buildings made out of wood and what looked like a maze exit. They were all staring at us.

"Um, hi, you probably don't remember me, but my name is Casey, and we're here to sort you guys back into your original dimensional groups. Group 1 is over by the trees, Group 2 is over by the wooden house...thing, Group 3 is by the maze entrance/exit, Group 4 is over by that shiny thing, and Group 5 is over by us," I directed. By the way, the shiny thing was like a metal frying pan in the middle of a forest. Weird.

Everybody moved to their respective assigned groups back in Reality. They were all kind of apprehensive when we touched them and they constantly corrected their names.

Katie muttered something in her ear piece, and with an earsplitting bang, we were back in Reality.

"Aah!" we all rubbed our ears.

"Remind me to get that thing fixed," I said. The others nodded in agreement.

We went over to the dimension monitor, and, after about thirty minutes of decoding, we separated the now-hopefully-fixed dimensions. Now we just had to wait.

 **DIMENSION: THE WIZARDING WORLD**

 **Harry's POV**

You would think that after I remembered my actual memories and who I was that everything would go back to normal, right? Wrong. I didn't have any magical powers and I had wings. Hermione and George had no magical powers as well, while Ron and Fred were fine.

Other than that, things were okay if you didn't count Voldemort trying to kill everybody.

 **DIMENSION: THE GLADE**

"WHY DO CHUCK AND I HAVE WINGS?!" Alby shouted.

"AND WHY CAN I DO MAGIC?!" Teresa screamed.

Nobody really had an answer to those questions.

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

So, anyway, in the factions, Four, Tris, Uriah, and Will were fine. It was Christina that was driving everybody nuts. She had out of control magic that nobody understood.

In Panem, Katniss was performing magic, while Peeta and Haymitch were fine. But Gale was missing.

In the Flock's house, Gazzy and Iggy were okay, while Max and Fang had lost their wings and abilities. And, more concerning, Angel and Nudge were missing.

 **BACK TO REALITY (CASEY'S POV)**

Sam Temple came running in, out of breath.

"Brianna left the facility!" he yelled.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Ryan screeched.

"Does she have anything abnormal?" Katie asked.

"She has super speed," Sam answered. "Is she going to be okay?"

"If she left the Facility, that meant exposure to the outside public, which isn't good. Since she isn't supposed to be here, she may start glitching. We need to get her back here NOW!" I explained.

 **TIME-SKIP: 20 MINUTES LATER**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, GOING OUTSIDE?!" I yelled at Brianna.

"I am the Breeze. I was going to get some ice cream, and I figured that nobody would see me," she replied.

"When you do that, you risk not just exposure and termination for you and all you dimensional people, but also us. You're lucky that you weren't seen. That couldn't been really bad!" Katie snapped.

I heard a helicopter whirring above us. You never heard helicopters here - except for Brooklyn. This wasn't good.

"I hear helicopters! Will, get all of the necessary files and books! Get to the portal! Katie, grab food and medical supplies! Ryan, shut the facility down and grab files!" I shouted.

"But -" he protested.

"SHUT IT DOWN!" I yelled. Everybody ran off in different directions.

I sprinted to the cafeteria, where the Brooklyn Creators were.

"Get to the portal!" I yelled.

"What's going on?" Leia asked.

"Government agents! Go!" I yelled. I could hear doors opening and closing and government officials.

I sprinted to the library next, catching everybody by surprise.

They were all sitting around playing games. What a sight I must have been.

"You guys need to follow me! Government officials are here! We need to move! Hurry!" I shouted. Everybody sprang up and raced after me to the door besides the off-limits room.

The Facility suddenly went dark, and I could hear the sound of machines shutting down. In twenty seconds, the facility would detonate.

Air rushed into and out of my lungs as everybody sprinted to the portal door. Everybody made it through along with April, Sam, Leia, and Gabe. Will and Katie had made it through, also.

Ryan came barreling through, his arms full of files.

10 seconds.

"RYAN!" I screamed. He tripped, and I could see government agents coming around the corner.

8 seconds.

The government agents were almost on him, and he got up again.

"RUN!" I yelled. He kicked the agents off of him, and raced towards me.

5 seconds.

"RUN, CASEY, RUN!" He yelled. "SAVE YOURSELF!"

3 seconds.

He sprinted towards me.

2 seconds.

He crashed into me and pushed us through the portal and closed the door.

1 second.

BOOM!

I felt the Facility blow up into pieces on the other side of the portal. We were floating in nothing, trapped in-between.

"Did anybody program this thing?!" I asked.

"I set it for the wizarding world!" Will yelled back. I breathed in a sigh of relief. They were okay.

Then we were all free-falling again and hitting the ground hard. I shifted my body so my legs would absorb the shock. I hoped Ryan, Katie, Will, and everybody else were doing the same thing.

"Is everybody okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," came the chorus of voices.

I opened my eyes and finally got a good look at my surroundings.

We were on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, looking up at Hogwarts.

"What do we do now?" Sam (Reality) asked.

"I have no idea."

 **I think that chapter turned out better than I expected it. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**

 **~Misty**


	8. C6: Complete Chaos

**Casey's POV**

 **DAY 6**

 **DIMENSION: HARRY POTTER**

We were all on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, and it was fun, trying to hide a bunch of people who were in the wrong dimension from detection. I was being sarcastic there, if you couldn't tell.

"What are we going to do?" Will (Rea) asked me.

"I don't know! Just because I am the person in charge doesn't mean I have all the answers!" I snapped. He backed off. "Katie, can I see the Creators' Guide?" I asked.

"I already looked through it. There's nothing in here," she replied. I shivered. Not only was it snowing outside, but we didn't have any blankets or anything. I beckoned all of the other Creators over a little way away from the others.

"What's the plan?" Sam asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Okay, so, how long can these worlds last without the Facility?" I asked.

"There's still our Facility -" April began.

"No, it's too dangerous. Government agents are probably already swarming it," Ryan interrupted.

"Plus, there's another issue," Will began sheepishly.

The seven of us stared at him, waiting for him to begin.

"I kind of hit the button you're never supposed to push," Will finally began.

"There are a lot of buttons you're not supposed to push," I retorted.

"I pushed the one that basically blew up Reality."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" All of us screamed. The others looked at us, alarmed.

"Everything's okay," Leia told them.

"Why would you do that?!" Ryan screeched.

"It would be too dangerous for us to return! Plus, if we ever did, they would kill us. I did it -" Will began.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, you did it so we could all live. Back to the point, what are we going to do?" Sam interrupted.

"How long can these worlds survive without Reality?" I asked.

"Not long," April said.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Because our presence here is basically toxic. If we don't do something fast, all of the dimensions are going to slowly fade. We need to make it to the dimensional plane. We have to get everybody out of here," April explained.

"Dumbledore. Dumbledore was always open-minded. He'll listen to us," I said.

"Casey, we can't expose the fact that we're not from here," Ryan answered.

"What choice do we have? Plus, Dumbledore is one of the most influential and powerful wizards in the world," I snapped back.

"Fine, we'll go to Dumbledore. How long has it been since we got here?" April asked.

"Two hours," Katie replied.

"I have a question. How are the simulation people here and we're here if their bodies are back in Reality?" Sam asked.

"That is a very good question, that I do not have an answer to," I said.

"They fell through the simulation and actually became a part of the dimensions. If they hadn't, the dimensions would be completely messed up. Plus we would probably all be dead," Katie answered.

"So we go to Dumbledore in the morning?" Ryan clarified.

"Yep."

 **TIME-SKIP: 20 MINUTES LATER**

After we had explained our plan to the rest of the group, we trekked up the hill to the Hogwarts entrance. It was a cold walk, with snow falling down on us. We passed Hagrid's cabin with smoke coming out of its chimney. After about a ten minute walk, we got to the grand oak door that was the main entrance into Hogwarts.

There was murmuring around the group about what to do now.

"I guess we just knock," Will (Rea) said, and knocked three times.

After what I am guessing was two minutes, the door opened to reveal Professor McGonagall. She stood speechless, taking in our lot. And what a sight we must have been, too: about thirty people who were very wet and cold, seven of them who looked like they were from the 1800s (which they were), while the rest of us looked somewhat normal, for our century at least.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Professor McGonagall, we really need to speak with Professor Dumbledore. It's an emergency," I stated.

"Certainly not. And how do you know Professor Dumbledore? You're not from England, are you? And I would like to know who _you_ are."

"Ma'am, please, if we don't get you all out of here really soon, the entire dimensional plane is at risk and all of the dimensions could very well fade," Katie reasoned.

"What on earth are you talking about?" McGonagall asked. She sighed heavily. "Very well. I will take you to see Professor Dumbledore."

She led us all in, with everybody gaping at the castle. The castle looked exactly as how I had pictured it to in the books. She led us to the Gargoyle Corridor, and up a moving stone stair case. She stopped at a large oak door like the one at the entrance to the school. The professor poked her head in and told Dumbledore something.

"Come in!" he cried cheerfully.

All of us piled in one room. There were so many trinkets and gadgets in Dumbledore's office that it was hard to take it all in.

"What brings you to my office?" he asked.

"Uh, we're not from around here -" I began.

"Are you from American? I can tell by your accent that you're not British," Dumbledore interrupted.

"Yes, but we're from a different dimension. My name is Casey, and these are my friends and fellow Creators Ryan, Katie, Will, Sam, April, Leia, and Gabe." The eight of us moved to the left of the room to give Dumbledore visual representation of the groups. "There are six other known dimensions besides yours and mine. Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs, Tessa Gray, Jessamine Lovelave, Charlotte Branwell, Henry Branwell, and Magnus Bane are from the Shadowhunter dimension."

Charlotte had yell at Henry to get him to put down Dumbledore's gadgets.

"Sam Temple, Astrid, Quinn, Edilio, Little Pete, Lana, Caine, Diana, and Brianna are all from the Gone dimension, which is basically a world without any adults and includes kids manifesting hidden powers. Angel and Nudge are from the Maximum Ride dimension. They have been separated from the rest of their flock, which is in their correct dimension. However, there are still some malfunctions. It's the reason why Harry Potter and Hermione Granger don't have their magical abilities, and why Harry has wings. Oh, and Gale is from the Hunger Games dimension, which I am not going to explain because it's very depressing. Anyways, we had to blow Reality up because of government agents. If we stayed there, those agents would have killed us and everybody there, including fictional people, thus destroying all of the dimensions and dimensional plane. You're welcome. So, since you are the first dimension that we just ended up in, we need to get everybody out of here before your dimension fades. So, we need your help with getting everybody out of here. And that about ends our story," I finished.

"Do you have a way to get to the next dimension?" Dumbledore asked. "This is all incredibly interesting. I would like to hear more about it."

"We'll tell you about it at the end of our journey," I replied. "If we're still alive," I muttered to myself. "I don't have a way to get to the next dimension."

Brianna came up to me.

"Casey, I am tired. I feel sick," she complained.

"We'll take her to the hospital wing," Dumbledore offered. I nodded my thanks.

"Come to think of it, I don't feel so great, either," Tessa said.

I turned towards Katie.

"This isn't good. Maybe it's an effect of the dimensional traveling?" I suggested.

"Maybe. But why haven't Angel, Nudge, and Gale complained yet?" she replied.

"The last time they traveled was about six days ago. The last time the new group traveled was two days ago. So dimensional traveling is probably taking a toll on their bodies," she answered.

"Probably. But then why hasn't it taken a toll on us?" I asked. She gave a shrug as everybody exited out of the office down to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey checked my head.

"You have a concussion. When did this occur?" she asked. Dang it.

"Four days ago. I was treated and I rested for about a day and a half," I answered.

"I will get Professor Snape to mix you up a potion that will heal your concussion. But you must sleep. Here." She patted a cot by the window. "Sleep here." I nodded gratefully and sat down, very tired.

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

 **TIME-SKIP: MORNING (DAY 7)**

Casey's POV

I woke up to Madam Pomfrey gently shaking me. Ryan, Katie, Will, and Dumbledore sat in chairs around my cot.

"How are you feeling?" Katie asked me, her brow furrowed in concern.

"Like crap." I replied.

"Professor Snape mixed you up this potion that Madam Pomfrey told you about last night before you fell asleep," Dumbledore said, gesturing towards a bowl on the nightstand table next to my cot. I took the bowl and cautiously took a small mouthful. I promptly spat it back out.

"This tastes disgusting!" I shouted.

"You need to take it," Ryan said. I huffed, and drank the rest of the disgusting potion quickly.

"Can you tell me what's happened over the past couple of days?" Dumbledore asked.

"Okay. A week ago, twenty-eight people from different dimensions showed up in the Facility. The Facility is where the Creators work and watch over timelines to make sure that all of the dimensions are running smoothly. There were five people from your dimension that showed up. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley. You probably don't remember their absence because somebody accidentally reset the dimensions, so we had to go in and reset everything again. There were four other dimensions involved. We don't know what caused it, but they all showed up there at the same time. The next morning, we showed them around the Facility and explained what was going on and gave them medical tests. Then we sorted them into groups; each group would go into a different dimension and look for clues through a simulation. Then I got a concussion, and while I was unconscious, Katie, Ryan, and Will entered them into the simulation. That day, in your dimension, the characters were Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, Christina, Katniss Everdeen, and Teresa Agnes. You also probably don't remember that. The next day, Ryan called Brooklyn, which is a neighboring facility, and they arrived. Anyway, Gabe accidentally pressed the dimensional reset button, which means that the people in the current dimensions would have their past identities erased and become actual characters. Then sixteen more people from different dimensions show up; the next morning, we read that the off-limits room has a giant computer where you can remotely program the dates, characters, and events into the system and hit the reset button. Leia accidentally combined the dimensions, so we had to separate the dimensions by actually entering the simulation. Then, all of the characters went back to their original dimensions, but it had some flaws. Sam Temple then ran in saying that Brianna left the Facility. We found her, and then we heard helicopters above the Facility. Government agents entered the Facility, and we collected files and other stuff. Ryan hit the shut down button, which would blow up the Facility. Then Will hit the button that would blow up Reality, without telling us. And now we're here. So we need to get to the characters in the other dimensions. Reality is basically the world that controls it all. Without Reality, there's no telling what might happen. It's basically like the control panel. Without it, everything goes haywire," I explained.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Casey, there's something else, too," Katie said, handing me "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows." "Flip to the very back."

I flipped to the very back of the book. What I saw made my heart freeze in my chest.

The ink on the pages was slowly fading away. On some of the pages, the ink was running together and leaving large black smudges on the paper.

"This is bad. This is really, really bad," I said. Then an idea dawned on me. "Will, did you bring your computer?"

"Yeah. I have a digital copy of the book on it. I just need to connect the laptop with something vital or connective to the wizarding world," he answered.

"Like magic?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Yeah, like magic," he replied.

"Could we possibly use anyone's wand? We need something that has to do with magic in order to connect Will's laptop with this dimension," I asked.

"You can use Professor McGonagall's wand."

"April and Sam can work on Will's laptop. They will also probably need Professor McGonagall's assistance with magic because they can't perform it," I requested. Dumbledore nodded.

"Let's get to work," Ryan said, and helped me out of bed.

 **DIMENSION: REALITY**

"Where the hell are we?" Raven Reyes asked. She was with Jasper Jordan, Monty Green, Bellamy Blake, Octavia Blake, Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins, and John Murphy. It was almost completely dark except for for a couple of florescent light panels flickering. The place was half destroyed;

"No idea," Bellamy answered. The group slowly advanced, and walked into a dimly lit hallway. The right side had a couple of doors that Clarke tried to open. One of them opened, and they set foot into a small bedroom with a bed, a closet, a dresser, a desk, and a bunch of journals. She picked them up and opened one of them.

 _Entry Date: December 17, 2017_

 _We're leaving Reality. There are helicopters swarming the area as I am writing this. I have to go. I've left these journals for any future Creators. I can't tell you where we're going, in case this falls in the wrong hands. You'll find guides in the library. Good luck._

 _-Casey Anderson_

They found a closet door that was half open. There were clothes scattered about, and things lying haphazardly around the room. They left the room and entered another that had a touch screen built into the wall (aka the lab).

"Don't press any buttons," Clarke warned.

Jasper being Jasper pressed a button, and a hologram popped of a young dark-skinned boy who couldn't be older than fifteen.

 _"My name is Will, and I am a Creator at the Facility. We have to leave, and I can only tell you that we're going to another dimension. Please don't try to find us. It's too dangerous. But if government agents swarm the building again, get to the portal. Hopefully they won't come on the day you arrive, as your bodies are weak from dimensional traveling. I knew this was going to happen. I am leaving this message for any people who show up in Reality and are from different worlds or dimensions. Stay safe. I'll see if I can send a person to help you." A loud crash sounded, and Will turned around. "I have to go! Good luck!"_

And the video shut off.

All of the eight people were left in stunned silence.

"That's just lovely. We're trapped here," Murphy said sarcastically.

 **DIMENSION: HARRY POTTER**

 **Casey's POV**

I was in the Great Hall, which was empty except for Will's computer. Everybody was in class, and Will, Katie, Ryan and the rest of the Creators were meeting with Dumbledore.

Will's laptop kept beeping and making weird noises. I saw Will rush into the hall.

"Hey, your computer is beeping," I told him.

"Ok, thanks," he said, walking over to it. I heard him mutter, "crap."

"What is it?" I asked, standing up.

"Oh, nothing," he said, shaking his head, standing over the keyboard.

"Tell me what's going on," I demanded. I walked over and tried to pry the laptop out of his grip. What I saw on the screen shocked me.

The Facility, damaged but still functioning, with eight little black dots walking around.

"Who are those people?" I asked.

"Another group showed up. I left a message on the console. I didn't blow up Reality. I knew that people were going to keep arriving. This group is made up of eight teens from an apocalyptic universe," he explained.

I felt angry, at Will, at myself, at the stupid government agents.

"What are we going to do?"

"Someone has to go back to Reality," he said.

"Permanently?" I asked.

"No. The person who goes and the other eight will find a way to get to the dimensional plane. Whose going?"

"I am. I am not letting you, Katie, or Ryan risk their lives. I am going," I stated.

"It's dangerous," he said. "I am not letting you go."

"You can't stop me. Let me go," I said, giving him a hug. He nodded.

"Fine. Stay safe."

And with that I left Great Hall, went up to my dorm, grabbed my satchel, packed it, and ran out of Hogwarts.

 **TIME-SKIP: 10 MINUTES LATER**

I walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, exactly where we had fallen. I stepped cautiously forward. Snow was falling gently around me. I took one last look at the castle. I knew that they could do this without me.

"Good luck," I whispered, and walked into the portal.

I was falling through space and time, and it was pitch-black around me. I was falling for only about five seconds before I landed.

I landed hard on my back. I groaned loudly.

"That didn't feel good."

"Who are you?" I looked up into the eyes of Clarke Griffin.

"Please tell me I am in Reality," I answered.

"If that's whatever you call this place, then yes. But who are you?"

"I am Casey Anderson. Will sent me back here. I am one of the Creators." She looked relieved.

"We read your journals." I looked around at my surroundings and saw a couple of other people there, too. Octavia, Murphy, and Jasper. The Facility looked dark, and there were wires sticking out in a couple of places. I was in the cafeteria, the same exact place where the original twenty-eight and the others had arrived. "Please tell me you know how to get us out of here."

"I don't. But I'll figure it out," I answered, standing up. "Let's get to work."

 **DIMENSION: HARRY POTTER**

Third Person POV

The Creators were in Dumbledore's office, meeting with him.

"Hey, where's Casey?" Sam asked.

Will took a deep breath before continuing.

"I didn't blow up Reality. There are people there. Somebody needed to go back," was all he said before the room burst into outbursts. Ryan was absolutely livid that Will would let Casey put herself in danger like that and risk her life.

"Are you insane?! Or just stupid?! Why would you let Casey do that?! We all know that she's too stubborn for her own good! And how is she going to get to the dimensional plane?!" Ryan shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Katie shouted over everybody. "Casey did what she thought was best, and blaming Will isn't going to help anything. The only thing we can do is make sure that we get to the dimensional plane. And hope that Casey and the others do, too."

 **DIMENSION: REALITY**

 **Casey's POV**

"I have a plan. Well, somewhat of a plan," I said. "We'll take the back exit out of Reality - there's a portal not far from here that leads to a different dimension."

"Why can't we just take the one that you came through?" Bellamy asked.

"Because there's only so many people from another dimension that one dimension can handle at one time. If I bring you guys, then the dimension could explode, which is not what we're trying to achieve. Since we're leaving the Facility, we will need to be extremely careful. There are agents and townsfolk who will turn us in, and that will get all of us killed," I explained.

"What dimension are we going into?" Octavia asked me.

"There are thousands of gates in the dimensions, and we don't know where any of the gateways lead, so we're just going to have to guess," I cringed, knowing the reaction wasn't going to be good.

"What do you mean, you don't know all of the gateways?!" Murphy exclaimed. "Isn't that your job?!"

"My job is to watch over the dimensions, not to know the gateways. I don't know what dimension we're going to land in. If we're lucky, it will be one of the four dimensions we're looking for," I explained.

"So, we have less than a 1% chance of finding the right portal," Clarke said. "I don't like those odds."

"Neither do I. Listen, you guys are weak from dimensional travel. We'll have to leave tomorrow. I am going to give you guys multivitamin shots, which should help your health, and energy."

I led them down the darkened hallways of the Facility. Some parts of the roof had collapsed down, and wires hung down. I opened the door to the medical room, and rummaged through the cabinets until I found eight syringes. I filled them up, and put them in trays. I patted one of the beds.

"Who's up?"

Once the injections were finished, I cleaned some of their wounds.

"What is this?' Octavia asked, holding up a tablet. I smiled.

"That's the device that we put a bunch of videos on. We interviewed all of the people in the wrong dimensions the day after they got here." I got up and turned the tablet on. I went into the videos application, and Murphy, Octavia, Bellamy, Clarke, Raven, Finn, Jasper, and Monty all gathered around me. The first video showed a confused Harry Potter being interviewed by me. Several videos followed, including some pretty hilarious ones. There was one where Ryan was trying to interview Gally, and the two were about two seconds away from killing each other.

I walked them to their rooms. It was now late at night, and they would need sleep. I bunked with Clarke, Octavia and Raven shared a room, with Murphy and Bellamy sharing another, Jasper and Monty sharing one, and Finn staying in one by himself. I could hear a lot of shouting from Bellamy and Murphy's room.

"I'd get out of here if I were you before she discovers a way to kill us all!" Murphy yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, MURPHY!" Bellamy shouted back.

I chuckled slightly at the memory of Will and Ryan bickering back and forth between each other. I grabbed the radio and just stared at it for a second. I clicked it on.

"Hello, Will, are you there?" I asked. There was nothing.

The radio wouldn't connect between dimensions. I set it down on the nightstand and stared at the bunk above me. I eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **DIMENSION: HARRY POTTER**

 **Third Person POV**

 **DAY 8 (December 18, 2017)**

"Can we change anything?" Ryan asked.

"No, we need to let the storyline play out as it is. If we mess with it, it could have disastrous consequences," Katie answered.

"We can't just Dumbledore die!" Will exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down!" April snapped. The seven Creators were having a meeting about how they were going to proceed. And so far, it wasn't going well.

Sam kept eerily quiet, which wasn't normal for him. He was hiding his right hand. The other six were too busy arguing with each other to notice.

"Sam, what do you think?" Will snapped impatiently.

"Uh..." He trailed off. April scrutinized him.

"Sam, what's up?" she asked with an undertone to her voice that said that he had to answer. He took a deep breath, and uncovered his right hand.

The whole room gasped. Sam's right hand was almost entirely black with markings. They all knew what that meant. April was the first to speak.

"We've got to get out of here."

"But what about the dimension?" Katie asked.

"Screw the dimension right now. I'll go on and try to get Sam to the dimensional plane. Leia and Gabe will stay with you guys," April answered.

"But you're the most knowledgeable of all of us," Will protested.

"Listen to me. You guys will be fine. You're all amazing. Just be careful," April said before leaving the Room of Requirement with Sam.

"I am pretty sure that I speak for all of us when I say that we're doomed," Ryan stated after April and Sam left.

 **DIMENSION: REALITY**

 **Casey's POV**

As soon as we woke up, we quickly ate power bars for breakfast, and exited the Facility. Large, gray buildings were everywhere, and we walked quickly to avoid being seen. I had used colored contacts and a wig to avoid being recognized by citizens.

"What's going to happen to Reality?" Monty asked me.

"I am not really sure. There's a possibility that it could be destroyed."

Suddenly, I saw someone. My heart froze, and I stopped.

"What is it?" Clarke asked.

"My mother and little sister," I replied. Lynn was now eight years old, and had long dirty blonde hair with bright blue eyes. She, unlike me, didn't have glasses. My mother had brown hair and bright, startling green eyes.

Unfortunately, they must have recognized me. My sister looked like she was about to call for me, but my mother intercepted her. They calmly walked across the street.

"Casey," my mother took my face in her hands. "You look so grown-up, and beautiful. My smart, beautiful girl is almost a woman."

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Mom," I groaned, gesturing towards the Sky People. She leaned to whisper in my ear.

"The police are after us. I know you're going to save the world. Get to the dimensional plane," she whispered. "I love you and Lynn very much."

I spotted guards running down the street towards us, and they were approaching very rapidly.

"I'll distract them. Take Lynn with you. And never forget that I love you and your sister very much." She hugged me and Lynn, and kissed both of our heads. I hadn't seen my mother in over a year, and now she was going to die for me. I couldn't quite process it. The guards were almost upon us. "Run!" she screeched.

I couldn't help but watch as my mother ran towards the guards and tried to hold them off. One of them took and a gun and shot her. She dropped to the street like a brick.

All's I can remember is Jasper turning my sister around and covering her ears. I heard myself screaming, "No!" but my voice was distorted.

"Casey, we need to go!" Octavia screamed. I finally turned around and held Lynn's hand.

We ran towards the end of the street, and just kept running for a good five minutes. The guards were still chasing us, and I grabbed a device out of my pocket. It was a self-destructing device, which when activated, was able to destroy any dimension. I could see the portal, pressed a button on the device, and threw it backwards. We were nearly at the portal now, and I could hear the device beeping loudly.

"Jump!" I screamed, and we all jumped through the portal as a loud boom crashed around us. We were surrounded by blackness and suddenly landed hard on the ground. I could hear distant music.

"Where are we?" somebody asked as we all slowly go up.

It was dark, and we were all backed against a wall.

But I knew where we were.

In a whole different group of dimensions.

 **That was longer than usual! Hope you enjoyed, and please review! I changed this chapter slightly at the end because I though that the story was kind of all over the place.**

 **~Misty**


End file.
